Solo quiero sentir amor
by Marysoph
Summary: Esta es una historia yuri (GirlxGirl) que contiene a la pareja Sakura x Ino, si no te gustan este tipo de historias, por favor no la leas. Estas advertido. Por otra parte espero que la disfruten y se diviertan con ella. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Encuentro**

-Hija, ¿aún sigues enojada con nosotros?- preguntó mi madre.

-No, mamá ya no. Sé que papá ya acabó su trabajo en ese país así que sólo estamos volviendo a nuestro país natal ¿no?-dije desganada y sintiendo una leve tristeza al recordar a los amigos que había hecho ahí, ya que sabía que no los volvería a ver, y que comunicarme con ellos sería muy complicado.

-Sakura, se que este cambio de academia será un poco duro pero ya verás que te acostumbraras-dijo sonrientemente, como si eso me haría sentir mejor.

-Si claro la academia- ahora me sentía un poco más enojada... ¿qué pasaría si no conseguía amigos? ¿Tal vez ni siquiera podría tener un novio? A lo que me refiero es que ¿Quién se fijaría en una chica de pelo rosa? Esto era desastroso...

-Ya sabes tienes que ir con tu uniforme y solo los días de entrenamiento iras con deportivo. Tu papá te llevara mañana y…

-¡Mamá no tengo 5 años!...puedo ir yo sola. –La interrumpí bruscamente, realmente pretender como si no pasara nada no era lo mío- Mejor dicho quiero ir sola por lo menos ahora que...- me vi interrumpida por las palabras de mi padre que recién había llegado

-Amor, Sakura tiene razón...ahora ella tiene 15 años y es muy fuerte puede defenderse sola-dijo mi padre en un tono serio

-Papá yo no...

-No te preocupes, se que aún te molesta todo esto por eso ve sola a la academia hasta que se te pase tu enojo, ¿no es eso lo que ibas a decir?-dijo mi papa amablemente. Por alguna razón me hizo sentir mejor.

-Gracias papá...saben, creo que si realmente me quiero acostumbrar a este país tendré que dar todo de mi-dije sonriendo y entusiasmada

-¡Así se habla hija! Ahora ve alistando tus cosas no queremos que mañana llegues tarde o ¿sí? –esta vez mi padre usó un tono más alegre.

-Tu padre tiene razón ve alistar las cosas hija.

-Claro, enseguida- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Tal vez este cambio no sería tan malo...tampoco es que extrañaría mucho esa ciudad en donde parecía que nunca pararía de llover y siempre estaba llena de niebla, en realidad ni siquiera tenía verdaderos amigos allí. Ellos solo me hablaban para que yo les prestase las tareas, y yo les dejaba utilizarme, debido a que no quería estar sola.

Me dirigí a la ventana de mi cuarto, esta aldea no estaba nada mal, era tranquila y con un clima agradable...

-Sí, ya está decidido...este año haré verdaderos amigos y tal vez consiga un novio-me ruboricé pensando en eso. ¿Qué clase de chicos habría en la academia?

Afuera se empezaba a oscurecer pero aún se veían las personas que pasaban por ahí, me puse a analizarlas uno por uno hasta que mi vista alcanzó a ver a dos jóvenes guapos. Uno era de cabello negro, alto, aunque parecía muy serio; mientras el otro que estaba a su lado era todo lo contrario, también era alto, pero era rubio y estaba muy sonriente. Definitivamente esa era la clase de chicos que quería de novio. Tal vez podría preguntarles algo cómo donde se encuentra la farmacia, o tal vez la academia, de forma casual y de ese modo podría saber sus nombres. Si, tenía que hacerlo, era mi única oportunidad.

Estaba muy feliz, tal vez si conocería a un buen amigo después de todo. Me dispuse a correr a toda velocidad para salir de mi cuarto y bajar por las escaleras, estaba feliz. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

-¡Genial! Podre salir más rápido y darles alcance.

Seguí corriendo, pero de pronto una chica paso por la puerta.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué?

¡Demonios! Ya no me podía detener. Sólo sentí chocar mi cuerpo con el de ella y caer sobre su encima.

Levante un poco la cabeza y al ver su rostro me congelé. Ella era rubia, de tez blanca, su rostro en general era muy hermoso, sus pestañas eran largas y tenía ojos azules, yo me podría perder en esos ojos, y sus labios, sus labios se veían tan suaves...y deseables. Sentía ruborizarme... ¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Ella es una CHICA! Además había visto a dos chicos lindos, pero mi corazón no se había acelerado como ahora ¿Qué estaba pasando? Seguro era el cansancio de correr.

-L-Lo siento-dije mientras mi corazón aun latía fuertemente.

-Auch! Eso dolió-lo dijo sonriendo. Esa sonrisa era muy bonita, y su voz dulce.

-Yo l-lo siento, quise detenerme pero...

-No pasa nada - sonrió nuevamente, verla feliz me hacía sentir feliz por alguna extraña razón así que le devolví la sonrisa.

. Mmm disculpa pero... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Q-Que?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- lo dijo sonriendo, otra vez sentía ruborizarme pero ¿Por qué?

-E-e-es S-S-Sakura...y ¿tu?- Y ahora ¿por qué estaba nerviosa?

-Antes de responder, mmm...Sakura ¿te puedes levantar de mí encima por favor?

¡Dios! Ahora que lo mencionaba no me había importado estar sobre su encima. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿En qué mundo me encontraba como para no darme cuenta que estábamos en el piso y yo sobre ¡ella!?

-L-Lo siento- dije mientras me levantaba y empezaba a ruborizarme mucho más, ¿cómo no había hecho eso desde el principio? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Ah no te preocupes-dijo despreocupadamente.

-En serio, l-lo siento

-Ya te dije, está bien

-Yo no pude detenerme, de veras lo siento- dije mirando al piso poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa.

-En serio todo está bien sólo me ensucie un poco...por cierto mi nombre es Ino, mucho gusto-me dijo siempre con esa sonrisa amigable. Ahora la podía ver mejor, realmente era hermosa, alta y delgada y si la veías mas detalladamente podrías decir que tenía un buen cuerpo ¿pero porque la estoy viendo de pies a cabeza? Sentí mi rostro más caliente aún.

-Sakura ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Por qué me estás viendo así?

¡Genial! ¿Era tan obvia? Esto no andaba bien, Ino se había dado cuenta de que la estaba viendo. Tengo que inventar una excusa rápido.

-Solo veía si realmente no tenías nada.

-Ya te lo dije estoy bien, bueno ya se me hizo tarde nos vemos-Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr

Entre a mi casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mío.

-Sólo veía si realmente no tenías nada. ¡Genial Sakura! Ahora parecerá que te... ¿gusta?

Camine hacia mi cuarto. Una vez allí me eche en mi cama.

-Ino, que bonito nombre-dije sonriendo y volviéndome a acordar de ella.

Realmente ya no sabía lo que me pasaba, pero definitivamente este era una felicidad que no había sentido antes, después de todo tal vez este iba a ser un mejor cambio para mí; mañana sería un nuevo día y yo empezaría un nuevo año con el pie derecho.

Cerré los ojos, y poco a poco sentí dormirme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: ¿Otra vez tú?**

-Sakura, tengo que decirlo, me gustas…-me dijo con esa voz tan dulce

-Ino, ya lo sospechaba, pero dijiste que tenias que decirme dos cosas importantes ¿cuál es la otra?-le dije pensando en cual era la otra cosa importante, que podía ser más importante que decirme lo que siente por mí.

-Sakura, ya es tarde

-¿Qué ya es tarde? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tarde para qué?-ahora estaba enojada, no entendía lo que quería decir

-¡Sakura levántate!-ahora tenía miedo, su voz dulce se estaba transformando en… ¿¡la de mi madre!?

-¡Sakura despierta de una vez ya! ¡Llegarás tarde! Entras a las 7:50 y es las 7:20-dijo mi madre agitándome por los hombros, haciendo golpear suavemente mi cabeza a la almohada, despertándome de aquel corto sueño

-¡Si mamá ya voy! ¡Solo deja de agitarme!-dije aún adormilada, mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Qué extraño sueño había tenido, como si eso se fuera a dar.

-Muy bien espero que no te duermas-me dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-tu papá ya se fue a su trabajo, y a mí ya me vinieron a recoger, nos vemos, adiós hija, espero que te vaya bien-empezó a bajar las gradas

-Si mamá ¡adiós!- le dije amablemente, mientras me estiraba, aún estaba muy cansada por el viaje

-Ah una última cosa Sakura todavía tienes media hora para llegar si vas corriendo llegas en 10 minutos, pero no habrá necesidad llegarás rápido ya que alistaste tus cosas, adiós-y se escucho el arranque de un auto.

-¡Mis cosas! ¡Oh no! ¡Yo no aliste nada!

En ese mismo instante me puse a buscar mi horario para alistar mi mochila tenía 30 minutos, me alcanzaba el tiempo ¿cierto?

-Haber que tenemos hoy, matemáticas, historia, química; en el tercer piso… ¿No podía tener algo más ligero en el día, y en una planta más baja? ¡Genial!

Pero hoy era el primer día de clases así que solo llevaría algunos cuadernos y un estuche donde había lapiceros, y borradores, me puse a buscar los cuadernos pero no los encontraba, revise dos veces cada cajón del escritorio, sobre la cama, en la mesita de noche, hasta en el piso pero no los hallaba.

-¿Dónde están? Malditos cuadernos ¿Dónde los puse?- me puse a pensar- En el sofá de la sala, si tienen que estar ahí.

Baje rápidamente las gradas y vi los tres cuadernos sobre el sofá y los cogí. Subí nuevamente y puse todos los cuadernos en la mochila junto con el estuche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?-Vi el reloj de mi brazo derecho en mi muñeca.

-¡Quince minutos! ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo cinco minutos para alistarme y salir corriendo!-dije más desesperada aún tratando de ver si por lo menos eso había alistado

Me fije en el armario y… ¡Bingo! Mi madre lo había planchado y colgado. Así que primero me mojé la cara y me peine después me cambié rápidamente, me puse la camisa, la falda, la pañoleta…

-¿Dónde están mis zapatos? ¡Mis zapatos!

Definitivamente este no era mi día, me puse a buscar los zapatos bajo la cama pero no estaban, en la puerta, tampoco estaban. Me puse a ver en el espejo y distinguí mis zapatos ¡debajo de la cama! ¿Acaso estaba tan nerviosa por llegar tarde que la vista se me nublaba? Tal vez era cierto que cuando buscas algo, en ese momento no aparece y cuando no lo buscas, lo encuentras

-Haber tengo-me dispuse a ver mi reloj- ¡Cinco minutos!

Cogí mi mochila y salí rápidamente de la casa, había mucha gente transitando y yo ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba la academia, miraba de un lado a otro pero no sabía por dónde ir

-Disculpe señor por donde llego a la academia Konoha- pregunte haciendo sonar mi pie por el nerviosismo

-Oh sí, te vas de aquí recto siete cuadras y luego a la tres a la derecha – me dijo el señor

-Muchas gracias, que tenga buen día

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía, pero esta mochila, resbalaba mucho, empezaba a creer que perdía tiempo acomodando mi mochila y poner mi mano cerca a la falda para que esta no se subiera. Apostaría que si alguien me vería diría que corro muy raro. Y estas cuadras pareciera que contaran por dos cuadras con razón llegaría a pie en 20 minutos, pero de seguro todavía tenía algo de tiempo

-Quedan… ¡Cual quedan, tengo un minuto!-dije más desesperada todavía, ni siquiera estaba por la mitad del camino y ya me faltaba el tiempo, tenía que correr más rápido pero no podía lo único que podía hacer era no detenerme

Una vez que pude ver la academia ya estaba con ocho minutos de retraso, ya no podía correr más, pero tenía que llegar, sin embargo no había nadie afuera, empezaba a creer que yo era la última en llegar, o tal vez la primera.

'Que no te importen los demás ahora camina diez segundos y luego corre más rápido' Dije para mí misma.

8…9…10… ¡A correr! Ya no me acomodaría la mochila ni la falda ya me faltaba poco para llegar. Aula 32 A, esa sería mi primera clase no podía llegar más tarde, subí las gradas de dos en dos, por el cansancio ya no sabía ni que estaba pisando

-Un piso más-me dije y empecé a subir las gradas de tres en tres, creo que fue una mala decisión porque antes de llegar me tropecé y choque con algo

-¡Auch!

-¡A…uch!-quería decir lo siento y continuar pero las piernas me temblaban y el aire me faltaba ni siquiera podía mover mi cabeza para ver a quien había golpeado

Con mis últimas fuerzas levante la cabeza, y la moví lentamente cuando vi a quién había golpeado, en ese momento hubiera preferido mil veces llegar tarde

-I-I-Ino…lo…siento-dije jadeando por el cansancio

-Sakura, pero que…-me dijo asombrada y apoyándose sobre sus codos, mientras yo ya recuperaba el aliento

-Yo en serio lo siento estaba subiendo las gradas y me tropecé, es solo que yo no quería llegar tarde

-¿Tarde?-se empezó a reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunte algo sorprendida

-Es que por ser el primer día de clases hoy hay una tolerancia de treinta minutos para llegar a las clases, todavía faltan veinte, no hay nadie-rió nuevamente

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Para eso corrí tanto y tan rápido? ¡Demonios! Así que todavía tengo veinte minutos- dije apenada-y de pasó te choque-me ruboricé, aunque esperaba que el rubor pasara por el cansancio-Lo siento mucho

-Oye tanto que dices lo siento empiezo a creer que esa es la palabra que mas dices-se rió nuevamente

-Es que de verdad lo siento

-No te preocupes no me hice nada, pero empiezo a creer que la próxima que nos encontremos me chocarás otra vez y…

-De veras lo siento-la interrumpí-definitivamente la próxima que nos encontremos no te chocaré, en serio.- Baje la cabeza y la apoye sobre su cuerpo

-Mmm, está bien, pero Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa?-la vi detenidamente y se estaba empezando a ruborizar pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Te puedes levantar de mi encima?

Me empecé a ruborizar más que antes y baje la cabeza otra vez y me di cuenta que mi cabeza estaba en su abdomen, pero en qué demonios estaba pensado yo para quedarme en su encima… ¡DE NUEVO!

-¡No otra vez! Lo siento- Me senté sobre mis piernas, recogía algunos cuadernos que suponía eran de Ino y los cogí mientras me paraba.

-No hay lio- se rio mientras se paraba y le alcanzaba sus cuadernos

-Ahora sí creo que un lo siento no basta, seguro has de pensar que tengo un complejo de toro o algo así-me ruborice más mientras veía el suelo

-En realidad no lo pensaba-me sonrío-oye, ¿en qué curso estas?

-Se podría decir en la pre-promoción

-En serio yo igual, entonces seremos compañeras, mira ahora la gente recién empieza a llegar

Ahora que lo mencionaba había más gente en el pasillo; sin embargo yo solo esperaba que no nos hubieran visto hace un momento

-Muy bien entonces me tendrás que enseñar el colegio-dije sonriente ante la idea de que podría pasar más tiempo con alguien que podía llegar a ser mi amiga

-De acuerdo te parece que después de clases…-Se había callado de pronto y cuando vi su rostro estaba seria, y veía fijamente algo a mi atrás, cuando me di la vuelta unas tres chicas se acercaban hacia nosotras. La del medio tenía un cabello castaño claro agarrado en cuatro coletas; luego la chica de su derecha tenía el cabello negro y recogido en dos moños a los lados de su cabeza; y por último la de la izquierda tenía el cabello medio azulado, era largo y lo llevaba suelto, todas eran de tez blanca.

-Vaya, vaya, recién te veo por aquí debes ser nueva ¿verdad?-dijo la chica del medio

-Pues si soy nueva, y estoy en la pre-promo, ¿tu?

-Bueno yo me llamo Temari, la de mi derecha es Ten Ten y la de mi izquierda Hinata

-Si vienes con nosotras en el descanso, te enseñaremos el colegio-dijo Ten Ten sonriente

-S-si, apuesto que harás mucho amigos-dijo Hinata mirando el suelo, me parecía muy tímida como para que estuviera con ellas.

-Muy bien pero-me di la vuelta y mire a Ino, ella miraba a Hinata, pero luego bajó su mirada al piso, algo estaba raro-pero, yo iré con Ino

-Con 'Ino-puerca', ¿en serio iras con ella?, pero ¿Dónde está?-dijo Temari

-¿Ino-puerca? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ella está…-me di la vuelta pero ella ya no estaba-bueno estaba aquí-dije preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, mejor para ti a menos que quieras…-sonó la campana interrumpiéndola-bueno no importa ven con nosotras ya que estamos en la misma clase

-Si claro- dije pensando donde pudo ir Ino y ¿por qué se fue? Tendría que hablar con ella, pero recién la había conocido como para preguntarle por su vida, no me parecería adecuado tendría que esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Preguntas sin respuestas**

*Al día siguiente*

Me habían asignado un asiento cerca a la ventana, y mientras esperaba el toque de la campana, me puse a pensar porque le decían a Ino, ¿Ino-puerca?, todavía no hallaba una razón, ¿y porque me dejó sola con ellas?, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, y además espere por ella en el descanso para que me mostrará el colegio pero simplemente desapareció o tal vez…¿me estaba evitando?, tampoco es como si Temari, Ten Ten o Hinata me hubieran dado un paseo por el colegio; de hecho solo me dieron un mapa y se fueron dejándome a la intemperie, como si eso me sirviera de mucho. Esta mañana tuve que salir cuarenta minutos antes solo para ubicar las aulas en las que pasaría clase.

De pronto vi una mano agitarse frente a mis ojos, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Cuando levante la viste me di cuenta de que era el chico rubio de la otra noche ahora que lo veía más de cerca era simpático y parecía que tuviera bigotes

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es ¡Naruto!- lo dijo levantando su dedo pulgar para posteriormente apuntarse con el-Y desde ahora pasaras mucho tiempo conmigo, ¡de veras!

-De veras que eres raro-me reí, a pesar de que su expresión alegre cambió un poco, siguió sonriendo; después de todo tal vez si pasaría mucho tiempo con él, por lo menos hoy, ya que aún no conocía a nadie

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-alguien en su atrás se rió de mi pequeña broma y cuando lo vi me di cuenta que también era el chico de la otra noche, tenía que decirlo era más lindo que Naruto, pero también parecía alguien más frio.

-¡No te rías Sasuke!

-Sólo estoy jugando Naruto, no te preocupes; mi nombre es Sakura.

-¡Oh! Qué bien, pues nuevamente yo soy Naruto, y este-lo dijo apuntando a su atrás-es mi amigo Sasuke-lo dijo tan bajo que pude intuir que ellos eran bueno amigos pero también tenía sus rivalidades

-Hola-dijo Sasuke en un tono frio y seco, realmente cualquier chica que estuviera con él podría ser feliz, pera también podría sufrir

-Veo que eres hermosamente nueva-dijo Naruto sonriéndome

-¿Perdón?

-Lo siento creo que no me exprese bien, lo que quise decir es que eres nueva en este colegio ¿verdad?

-Pues sí es así pero…

-Y también eres muy, muy hermosa-lo dijo interrumpiéndome y viéndome fijamente a los ojos

-Oye ya deja de hacer eso, que la espantas-dijo Sasuke alejándolo de mi

-Bueno solo algo, no mucho-sonreí

-Lo siento señor Casanova, pero a diferencia de ti yo no estoy rodeado de chicas, sin siquiera decir una sola ¡palabra!-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos

-Que puedo decir está en mis genes, los Uchiha tenemos un aura misteriosa

-Sí, sí, claro, solo quisiera verte con alguna chica, ahora que lo mencionó, tu nunca tuviste chica, será que no te gustan las mujeres-lo dijo dándolo pequeños codazos

-De que hablas, si me gusta alguien

-Ah en serio, ¿Quién?

-Sakura

-¿¡Qué!?-dijimos al unisonó Naruto y yo, no podía creer eso, si realmente Naruto tenía la razón y Sasuke tenía muchas chicas alrededor ¿por qué habría de fijarse en mi? De seguro lo hacía para molestar a Naruto

En ese instante sonó la campana y los dos chicos se retiraron a sus respectivos asientos. Registre toda el aula pero Ino aún no había llegado, ni siquiera estaban sus cosas en su asiento que al otro extremo del mío. El profesor entro rápidamente y puso sus cosas en el escritorio, tenía el cabello blanco y un parche en el ojo; aunque parecía estricto de seguro era un buen maestro; pero además vi a Ino entrar en el aula, por lo menos tenía esa sonrisa dulce en su rostro, eso me hacía sentir feliz aunque después tendría que hablar con ella.

A unos minutos de salir de clases, yo ya había alistado mis cosas para irme rápidamente ya que sentía la necesidad de hablar con Ino, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza como ¿Quiénes eran esas tres chicas? ¿Y por qué le decía Ino-puerca? ¿Por qué se puso triste al ver a Hinata? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué en todo el día había estado evitándome? Cuando me miraba y le saludaba, ella simplemente alejaba su mirada; cuando trataba de acercarme corría en la dirección opuesta. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Sonó el timbre, pero antes de poder acercarme a Ino, alguien me agarró del hombro.

-Sakura se que eres nueva en este colegio, así qué quería desearte suerte este año.

-Muchas gracias profesor Kakashi

-Muy bien cuídate

-Gracias usted también

Cuando me di la vuelta ella ya no se encontraba, salí al pasillo pero tampoco vi un rastro de ella, tal vez tenía que dejarme de preocupar, si ella no me hablaba tal vez tendría una buena razón.

-Hey, Sakura te sirvió nuestro mapa-dijo Temari

-Pues…algo, aunque me complique mucho

-Ah bueno, y…dime, ¿sigues hablando con Ino-puerca?

-Oye no sé cuál es tu problema con ella pero ¿Por qué demonios le dices Ino-puerca?-estaba empezando a enojarme

-Entonces es un ¿no?, bueno no importa, y tranquilízate, yo tengo mis razones para llamarla así, verás…

-¡Temari! Ven de una vez, pensé que caminabas conmigo; pero me dejaste hablando sola, Hinata nos está esperando en la puerta para ir a almorzar-dijo Ten Ten a unos metros de nosotras

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir Sakura, pero nos veremos pronto, espero que seamos amigas-lo dijo sonrientemente, mientras se alejaba

Por alguna extraña razón me parecía amigable a pesar de todo.

-Muy bien, yo también lo espero-había en algo en ella que me agradaba y desagradaba al mismo tiempo, aún así mis palabras eran ciertas.

Al momento en que le despedía algo sonó dentro del aula, cuando entre me di cuenta de que estaba olvidando mi celular

-¿Cómo puedo ser tan descuidada?

Fui a coger mi teléfono, y cuando me di la vuelta Ino estaba parada en la puerta con un estuche en su mano, de seguro ella también lo estaba olvidando

-Hola Ino, yo…-pero antes de que continuará se puso a correr. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Instintivamente corrí detrás de ella, aunque me dolían las piernas a cada paso que daba, por todo lo que había corrido ayer, valía la pena; tenía que preguntarle por qué me estaba evitando

-¡Ino espera!... ¡Espérame!

Las piernas ya me empezaban a temblar debido a que habíamos bajado tres pisos y nos encontrábamos en la sub planta. Ella entró a una habitación, entonces empecé a correr más lento; cuando llegué a la puerta, había un letrero que decía sin servicio; abrí la puerta y era un baño, un poco oscuro, pero todo se veía en muy buen estado como para estar fuera de servicio. Dentro vi a Ino arrinconada a la pared de mi frente, mirándome fijamente y sin esa sonrisa dulce que me gustaba.

-¡Ino! Tengo…que preguntarte… algo…..-dije entrecortadamente por el cansancio, mis piernas se ponían cada vez más débiles

-¡Sakura!

De un momento a otro me encontré echada en el piso, mis piernas habían alcanzado su límite, y yo necesitaba descansar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un momento a solas**

-Sakura ¿estás bien?

-¡Ay!, No lo sé, me duele la cabeza-lo dije sentándome y sintiendo unas pequeñas punzadas en la frente

-Y ya veo el porqué-se sentó a mi frente y me retiró unos mechones de la cara-te golpeaste la frente

-¿Qué? No -mi mano fue a inspeccionar mi frente-¡Au!-si me había golpeado la frente, y al mínimo contacto me dolía y estaba un poco hinchado.

-Pero no te preocupes ya pasará, no parece muy grave-esbozó una sonrisa, ahora eso sí me hacía sentir mejor-Y sabes ahora que te veo mejor, tienes una frente muy amplia-se río levemente

-¡Oye! Hay una herida en el piso ten compasión-le devolví la sonrisa

-Pero es verdad eres una frentona- se rió

-¡OYE! Y tú…tú…tú…eres-no se me ocurría que decirle, pero después se me vino a la mente una única cosa

-Eres 'Ino-puerca'-en ese momento me arrepentí de haber soltado aquellas palabras porque la sonrisa de Ino desapareció

-Ino, yo lo siento, no quería decirte eso, es solo que…

-No te preocupes-me interrumpió-de hecho puedo asegurar que lo dijiste jugando ¿no?-ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa, sólo que ahora empezaba a sonrojarme un poco pero… ¿por qué?

-Ah pues, si lo dije jugando, oye ¿te puedo preguntar cosas?

-¿Me puedes preguntar cosas?-se rió-Claro, solo que dependiendo de la pregunta puede que te responda, como también no

-Mmm eso no es justo, pero supongo que tampoco puedo exigir. Muy bien entonces uno… ¿Dónde estamos?-dije inspeccionando el lugar, estaba claro que era un baño pero ¿Por qué estaba fuera de servicio?

-Ah pues en un baño te cuento-sonrió-este es un lavamanos, lo de más arriba en un espejo, esos de allá son puertas, y si entras por las puertas están los baños en sí y…

-Pero ¿por qué esta fuera de servicio? Y oye estoy desubicada, no soy tonta, recuerda que este colegio todavía es muy nuevo para mi

-Así que desubicada y frentona-se rió, yo solo sonreí

-¿Me estas provocando?

-Claro que no, tu sola te dijiste desubicada; pero respondiendo a tu pregunta este es como mi baño privado-sonrío y se puso a ver a su alrededor-verás los demás baños son muy llenos, y este era el menos concurrido, entonces se me ocurrió ponerle un letrero en la puerta que diga fuera de servicio, y como arte de magia ya nadie vino, es más nadie se pregunta por este baño, no es ¿genial?

-Bueno, supongo que sí, es solo que no conocía este lugar, ya que soy nueva y TÚ no me ensañaste el lugar ayer; así que dos, ¿por qué me dejaste sola ayer?

-Eso…sabes ayer me sentía un poco triste, no quería contagiarte mi mal humor, lo siento

-Solo espero que enseñes el colegio algún día

-Sí, lo haré, no te preocupes-lo dijo viéndome a los ojos y posando su mano sobre la mía. Aunque hubiera querido agarrar su mano sentía que no podía ya que ahora empezaría con las preguntas más serías a mi parecer, así que tome aire y aleje mi mano de la de ella

-Y… ¿estabas triste desde que viste a Ten Ten?

-¿Qué? ¡No! A lo que me refiero es que es una compañera desde primaria pero realmente no sé cómo es-sonrió levemente

-Entonces ¿Temari?-su sonrisa se desvaneció

-Con ella, es complicado

-¿Por qué?

-Lo siento no puedo responderte esa pregunta-ahora su mirada se dirigía al piso, tenía la necesidad de saber más pero no podía presionarla, no quería que sintiera que estaba abusando de su confianza

-Muy bien entonces…mmm…estabas triste desde que viste a… ¿Hinata?

Su mirada seguía en el piso y se produjo un silencio, sentí que había tocado un punto débil, ya no podría preguntarle porque le decían Ino-puerca, ni por qué se llevaba mal con Temari

-Cuando llegue su momento lo sabrás ¿sí?, por ahora no puedo responderte

-No hay problema, entonces supongo que está es mi última pregunta ¿por qué estabas evitándome?

Hubo un silencio con mayor duración, yo la veía fijamente a los ojos, esperándome que me respondiera

-Porque…porque tenía…no, tengo miedo; esa es la única y sencilla razón

-¿Miedo de que?-le dije acercándome un poco más a ella

-Eso también lo sabrás en su momento, lo siento si te deje más confundida-aún con la mirada en el piso

-Pues si me confundes demasiado, solo espero que realmente me digas algún día

-Te lo diré-ahora sonreía nuevamente

-Muy bien creo que ya se hizo tarde, no escuche el timbre, tal vez deberíamos ir a clases

-No hay clases en el resto del día no te preocupes, la profesora tuvo que irse de urgencia, y el otro profesor está enfermo y ninguno de los dos pudo conseguir un suplente es por eso que no oíste el toque del timbre

-¿De como sabes eso?

-Tengo mis contactos-lo dijo sonrientemente

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, te lo prometo no hay mas clases en el resto del día-levantó la mano derecha como si estuviera haciendo un juramento

-Ok, confió en ti.

-Entonces hagamos un repaso

-¿Un repaso?

-Sí, hasta ahora eres una frentona, desubicada y confundida-me miró y sonrió

-¡Oye! Ya verás… ¿tienes cosquillas?-pero antes de que me respondiera me abalancé sobre ella, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, se reía fuertemente, pero no se quedó atrás, ella también me rascaba suavemente la cintura y el cuello donde tenía cosquillas, y me empecé a reír y mover mucho. Al cabo de unos segundos estábamos echadas en el suelo y ella estaba encima de mí. Dejamos de hacernos cosquillas y nos miramos fijamente, nuestros rostros se encontraban a unos centímetros. En ese momento mi corazón se aceleró un poco y me empecé a ruborizar, sin embargo no podía moverme, o más bien no quería, y como el día en el que la conocí, me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos, deseando que este momento nunca acabara.

-Sabes otra cosa que acabo de darme cuenta es que tus ojos son de color verde, realmente son muy…hermosos-vi qué empezaba a ruborizarse y esbozó una sonrisa

-Ah gracias-sentía ruborizarme más, si es que eso era posible aún, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía? Sería porque me estaba dando un cumplido. Ino se empezó acercar muy lentamente, mientras yo no me movía, pude sentir su perfume, olía muy bien, ese olor podría llegar a ser adictivo. Las dos estábamos serias ahora, tal vez por cómo habíamos terminado, sin embargo mi mirada se dirigió a sus labios y pensaba _¿Qué podría suceder si le doy un beso? ¿Se enojaría o me correspondería? ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando, no la voy a besar? ¿Entonces por qué no te mueves?_ Estaba luchando conmigo misma; ya sé que era muy poco tiempo el que la conocí, pero sentía la necesidad de posar mi mano en la cabeza de Ino y apresurar el momento para darle un…

-Sakura, creo que deberías arreglarte con Sasuke-alejo su rostro del mío-¿sabes? Es un buen partido y le gustas-ahora estaba apoyada sobre sus rodillas

Realmente debí estar loca como para pensar que le daría un beso, así que me senté.

-¿Qué le gusto? ¿De qué hablas?

-En serio, Naruto y Sasuke se sientan detrás de mí y toda la clase peleaban por ti

-Todavía no lo puedo creer, ¿en serio?

-Sí, claro que te podrías arreglar con Naruto también, de hecho no sé cuáles son tus gustos, pero ya lo veo a él más como tú amigo-ahora se estaba parando

-Ah bueno eso ya se sabrá con el tiempo ¿no?-reí tristemente mientras ella me alcanzaba la mano

Me paré con su ayuda-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de irnos Sakura, se hizo un poco tarde-dijo desempolvándose un poco la falda

-Ah sí claro, aunque llegaré temprano a mi casa

Salimos del baño, hasta llegar al pasillo.

-¿Por dónde vas a ir?-me preguntó Ino

-Por la derecha ¿tú?-esperaba que se fuera en mi misma dirección

-Por la izquierda

-Pero podemos acompañarnos, por lo menos hasta la puerta ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, tengo que correr y tú tienes que ir muy lento, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo, así que adiós-se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Claro, adiós

La vi alejándose rápidamente, tenía razón no podía correr. En ese momento me di cuenta que una parte de mí, no podía decir si pequeña o grande, hubiera querido sentir sus labios y ser algo más que amigas, pero eso nunca se iba a dar, ella me apoyaría para arreglarme con Sasuke, y nos quedaríamos así como mejores amigas. Aún así me dolía un poco el corazón en la forma en la que se había ido, como no queriendo estar conmigo, dejándome sola con las ilusiones rotas….


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: En el tiempo que ha pasado, todo ha cambiado**

Después de ese día en el baño, todo estaba muy confuso entre las dos, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo sentía, sin embargo tuve que reprimir mis sentimientos porque empezaba a sospechar que a Ino no le gustaban las chicas, aún así me di cuenta de que ella me seguía atrayendo. Ya habían pasado seis meses y en ese poco tiempo me volví su mejor amiga; ella había hecho todo lo posible para que me arreglara con Sasuke y así fue, ya estaba tres meses con él, y tal como ella predijo Naruto se volvió en mi mejor amigo.

A pesar de que hice realmente amigos, también había personas a las que no les agradaba mucho, y con eso me refiero a Temari. No sabía la razón por la cual Temari me odiaba o le desagradaba, pero desde que hablaba con Ino y me había arreglado con Sasuke, ella simplemente ya no fingía su desagrado por mi; es más ella me hacía la vida imposible haciéndome quedar mal frente a los profesores como mis compañeros, disipando rumores en el aula como de que yo me drogaba, hacía trampa en los exámenes y un montón de cosas, y lo peor es que la mayoría le creía. Yo luchaba para negar esos rumores pero me costaba más, y ya me estaba cansando, tendría que hablar con ella.

Sin embargo en estos tres últimos meses Ino ya no estaba hablando mucho conmigo, de hecho estaba hablando más con Hinata, ella se había alejado de Temari por alguna extraña razón.

Un sinfín de cosas había sucedido en este tiempo, pero yo seguía con los mismos pensamientos ¿Por qué no le agradaba a Temari? ¿Por qué Ino se alejaba de mí? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar con Sasuke solo podía pensar en Ino? Y ahora una nueva pregunta ¿Por qué Naruto se comportaba de manera extraña? Hoy me había dicho que tenía que hablar urgentemente conmigo a la salida pero nunca apareció. Había hecho eso ya cinco veces y me estaba empezando a enfadar.

De camino a mi casa, caminaba lentamente, aunque tenía una rara sensación de que alguien me seguía. Cuando me di la vuelta no había nadie atrás, pero esa sensación persistía. De pronto sentí que alguien me agarraba del hombro, me asusté y di un codazo sin pensarlo dos veces pero una vez que me di la vuelta ya estaba más tranquila

-¡Auch! Sakura ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Qué te hice yo para recibir esto?

-¿Qué qué hiciste? ¡Me hiciste asustar Naruto!- le dije sintiéndome un poco apenada porque estaba agarrándose fuertemente el estomago

-Ay bueno no importa, déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa ¿sí? Y hasta que lleguemos necesito hablar contigo-lo dijo enderezándose

-Y yo pensé que te ibas a hacer a los locos-reanudamos nuevamente la caminata

-Yo no soy así, te dije que hablaría contigo y aquí estoy, yo nunca me retracto de mis palabras, ¡de veras!-si había algo que me gustaba de él, era su entusiasmo

-Muy bien entonces te escuchó

-Verás, necesito un consejo

-¿Un consejo? ¿Acerca de qué?

-N-no para mí obviamente-empezaba a ponerse nervioso-sino que tengo una amiga, sí, una amiga, que tiene su otra amiga que tiene su novio, y creo que le gusta; y no sé qué decirle ¿Qué le dirías tú?

-Naruto, lo que me acabas de decir, ¿de alguna forma está relacionado conmigo?

-¿Q-Qué? N-no, c-como puedes creer eso

Me detuve en seco y le miré fijamente a los ojos.

-Naruto dime sinceramente ¿A cuál de tus amigas le gusta Sasuke?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que no está relacionado a ti

-Vamos Naruto, creo conocerte algo, y ahora sé que me estas mintiendo. Vamos dime es ¿Ten Ten?

-No, sabes que ella está con Neji

-Entonces si es sobre Sasuke ¡ves!; no me digas que es… ¿¡Temari!?

-Creo que me agarraste y tampoco es ella sabes que está con Shikamaru

-¿Quién mas es tu amiga? ¿Es Hinata?

-¡No!, ella, bueno no se de ella, es un poco tímida pero sinceramente no creo

-Tienes razón, entonces tal vez es… ¿Ino?

-¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? Ella fue la que te ayudo a arreglarte con él ¿Recuerdas?-Ahora estaba empezando a alterarse

-Sí, pero últimamente no estuvo hablando, ella sería la única…

-¡Ya te dije que no es ella!

-¡Entonces dime! ¿Quién es? Porque si es ella yo…

-¡SOY YO! Sí, soy yo, yo soy la amiga del consejo-el verlo me hacía sentir triste, él realmente decía la verdad

-¿Qué? ¿Estas…hablando en serio?-le dije aún sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar

-Sí… probablemente ya no quieras ser mi amiga, y lo comprendo pero era algo que tenía que decirte

-De hecho me sorprende sí, pero no te odio ni nada por el estilo, es más de alguna, pero extraña, manera te agradezco que me lo dijeras

-¿En serio? Gracias-me dio un fuerte abrazo-De todas formas quería que lo sepas antes de que se lo dijera a él-lo dijo separándose nuevamente

-¿Se lo dirás a él?

-Sí, ya sé que están en una relación, pero necesito sacar estas dudas de mi mente

-Espera, ¿tú crees que Sasuke también gusta de ti?-todo esto me empezaba a parecer raro, si había algo como una conexión entre ellos ¿Cómo no pude notarlo?

-Bueno no sé si solo es mi imaginación, pero según yo… sí; es por eso que tengo que decirle. Si no me vuelve a hablar… bueno por lo menos ya no tendré más dudas en mi cabeza

-Pero y… ¿Qué pasa si te corresponde?-ahora las preguntas recién empezaban a surgir en mi mente

-No puedo responderte con seguridad, pero…lo siento Sakura-suspiró suavemente-eso sería lo que tendríamos que decir

-Muy bien…sabes no importa cuál sea el resultado sólo espero que seamos felices todos-a pesar de que mis palabras eran ciertas, me dolía pensar que Sasuke se volvería simplemente mi amigo otra vez, tal vez me había acostumbrado a su presencia pero él no me gustaba.

-Entonces supongo que ya todo está claro ¿no?, tal vez deberíamos seguir caminando-ahí estaba nuevamente su sonrisa

-Claro como el agua, y si deberíamos continuar

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, pero tampoco se podía evitar, no podía pretender como si la conversación de hace un momento nunca hubiera pasado. Pasó un buen momento hasta que Naruto empezó a hablar

-Oye y…mmm… ¿Por qué ya no hablas tanto con Ino?

-Eso quisiera saber yo

-Entonces, ¿quieres que le pregunte?

-¡No! A lo que me refiero es que creo que es algo que debería hacer yo

-Entiendo- se detuvo lentamente- ya llegamos a tu casa

Yo también me detuve ante mi puerta, ahora lo único que quería hacer era descansar, y tratar de no pensar otra vez, sino sólo por un día relajarme

-Sea lo que sea, hazlo pronto, de veras, ella se siente un poco triste

-¿Qué? ¿Se siente triste?-eso era algo nuevo para mí si ella se sentía triste, tampoco lo había notado, supongo que he debido estar muy distraída

-Sí, o eso es lo que entendí

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada en realidad, sino que antes de venir le pregunte por ti, y se puso triste

-Entonces si tendré que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible

-Si hazlo, pero tendrás que ir a su casa, recuerda que mañana no hay clases es sábado

-¡Yo debería decirte eso!-reí

-Jaja que gracioso-lo dijo sarcásticamente y me sonrió-muy bien entonces me voy

-Muy bien te cuidas-y antes de que se fuera le di un abrazo, sin embargo después de aquel corto abrazo él se fue corriendo

Entré a mi casa, y mis padres aún no estaban allí. La conversación que tuve con Naruto me hizo dar cuenta de que Sasuke realmente no me gustaba, que yo quería estar con Ino, y la única forma de saber si eso se podría dar sería preguntándole a ella, si me decía que no… simplemente me resignaría, pero por lo menos las preguntas ya se irían de mi mente, y tal vez con algo de suerte resolvería las demás preguntas también.

-Sí eso haré-subí las escales para ir a mi cuarto directamente

¿Pero como preguntarle sin comprometer nuestra amistad? Y si me correspondiera, ¿qué haría? ¿Cuándo le preguntaría? Y lo más importante ¿qué le diría?

Necesitaba dejar de pensar así que me acosté y sin darme cuenta ya me estaba durmiendo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Indirectas**

-Sakura, tu padre y yo estamos yendo a una fiesta, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien sola?-lo dijo mi madre dándome un pequeño abrazo antes de su partida

-Estaré bien, siempre y cuando el aburrimiento no me mate, a lo me refiero es que ya sobreviví la mañana espero hacerlo también en la tarde-y lo decía en serio, como nunca no nos habían dado tareas, ni teníamos exámenes la próxima semana, ver televisión todo el día no era lo mío, pero ya encontraría una manera de divertirme

-¿Y por qué no llamas a tu novio Sasuke?-mi padre me dijo humildemente

-Sí, yo creo que lo llamaré-mentí, no quería llamarle, no sin saber antes si Naruto ya le había confesado sus sentimientos

-¿Y qué tal Ino? Yo creo que ella saldrá contigo-ahora ya estaban el puerta-Ah y antes de que me olvide tienes permiso para hacer o ir a una pijamada, pero solo con Ino no con Sasuke. Dicho esto no nos esperes despierta

-¡Mamá! ¿Cómo crees? Adiós, se cuidan-me reí, no sabía si me sorprendió el hecho de que me dijo que no la esperara despierta, o si realmente pensaba que haría una pijamada con Sasuke

-Adiós hija- dijeron al unísono mis padres y salieron, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Me recosté en el sofá viendo el techo. Tenía que llamar a Ino y decirle que nos encontráramos para hablar, y luego… ¿qué le diría? En toda la mañana no había sido capaz ni de mandarle un mensaje, cada vez que me acercaba al teléfono, me ponía más nerviosa aún. Tal vez llamaría a Sasuke pero con lo de Naruto, no sabría ni que decirle.

Me puse analizar, ¿cómo es que Naruto, sintió ciertas señales o indicios de que Sasuke sentía lo mismo? No podía preguntarle, no ahora. Sólo yo podría decir si Ino también sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Así que veamos, Ino me gusta y yo a ella…..- No supe ni continuar mi propia oración y solo hice que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

Antes una pequeña parte de mí, creía que le gustaba. Ino siempre se acercaba por atrás y me agarraba por la cintura y me susurraba al oído, haciéndome estremecer; o como ya se había hecho costumbre desde la primera vez que estuvimos en el baño, ella solía acercarse tanto a mí, que pensaba, hoy si le digo que me gusta y le doy un beso, pero ella repentinamente se alejaba diciendo que ya era tarde y debíamos irnos, y al momento de retirarnos también se iba mi valor para expresarle mis sentimientos. Sin embargo ella llegó un día al colegio y me dijo estoy enamorada de un chico, entonces ahí fue que empecé a sospechar que tal vez yo nunca le gustaría. Después de ese día nunca paraba de hablar de Sai, a pesar de que ella realmente no lo conocía.

Últimamente ella estaba hablando más con Hinata, ¿es que acaso se estaba alejando de mi? ¿Ya sabía de mis sentimientos? Pero suponiendo que desde un principio ya se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella, ¿por qué me abrazaba y se acercaba como para besarme? ¿Es que estaba jugando conmigo? No, ella no haría eso ¿verdad? Estas preguntas tenían que parar, pero no hoy. Hoy decidí aunque por un día olvidarme de Ino.

-Así que veamos ¿qué hago?... Escucharé algo de música-me dirigí a la radio y la encendí

_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones; turn into something beautiful, you know I love you so. You know I love you so.*_

Esto realmente no estaba ayudando así que apagué el radio. Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión.

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you; like never before. **_

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿No podía escuchar algo que no me hiciera recuerdo a Ino?

Apagué el televisor, y le puse play al reproductor de mi celular.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, but you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start.***_

Inmediatamente paré la música de mi celular, esto se estaba poniendo raro. Es que acaso el destino, azar, o lo que sea que estuviera pasando, ¿quería que hable con Ino hoy?

-¡Está bien lo haré, entiendo las indirectas!-le grité al vació, cualquiera que me estuviera viendo realmente pensaría que estoy loca.

Así que primero la llamaría y le diría todo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir con mis pensamientos, la puerta había sonado, alguien la estaba golpeando suavemente. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta

-Hola Sasuke ¿Qué…..?-pero antes de que pudiera continuar él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso.

-Lo sabía-se separó de mi, puso su mano sobre su boca y se veía muy pensativo

-Sasuke, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Y que fue eso?-le dije un poco sorprendida, lo agarré de sus hombros y le miré fijamente

Él tomo mis brazos, y los bajó-Verás,… Naruto fue a mi casa ayer y me confesó sus sentimientos, me dijo desde que me arregle contigo él se había sentido celoso, aún principio creyó que era por ti, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era por mí.

Así que Naruto lo había hecho, pero el que Sasuke estuviera aquí, ¿qué significaba? Las palabras no salían de mi boca, y sólo asentí.

-Y aún principio estaba enojado, pero a medida que me decía las razones por las que creía que yo también le gustaba me di cuenta de que era… cierto. Él realmente me gusta, y sin saber también me enamoré de él. Al final, antes de que se fuera…lo…-tragó saliva-lo besé.

-Espera un momento, ¿y por qué me besaste hace un instante?-si antes estaba sorprendida ahora estaba confundida

-Eso fue para sacarme las dudas

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-Cuando te besé, sí me gusto, pero… cuando besé a Naruto…-esbozó una sonrisa y continuó-no tengo palabras para eso, más que decir que fue lo mejor.

A pesar de que ya sabía a dónde estaba yendo esto, me sentía muy feliz por ambos, yo no me podía interponer en su felicidad, ni tampoco podía juzgarlos, ¿quién era yo para hacer eso? Nadie, sólo era su amiga. Sin expresarme en palabras solo me acerqué a Sasuke y lo abracé por un instante, luego me separe.

-Lo siento Sakura, en serio lo siento

-Sólo espero que sean felices

-¿Estás hablando en serio Sakura?-podía ver la confusión en su cara

-Si Sasuke, así que déjame decirte algunas cosas… ¡Quiero que terminemos!-le dije sonriente

-¿Pero? ¿Qué?

-Claro Sasuke, por lo menos dame ese privilegio de que yo sea la que termine está relación-le dije-Aunque claro que me duele un poco, ya me había acostumbrado a ti-le susurré al oído

-Sakura

-En serio, no te preocupes, yo ya veía lo nuestro casi muerto hace mucho tiempo, el primer mes fue maravilloso, pero supongo que por tu enamoramiento, te sentí más distante. Cada vez que me besabas o abrazabas sentía que estabas pensando en algo más, no sé si Naruto o tu familia, pero simplemente no estabas allí en el momento

-Sí, tienes razón Sakura; pero sabes yo también sentí eso contigo.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿En serio?

-Sí, no sé en quién pensabas, pero tampoco estabas ahí; pero eso no importa ya o ¿sí?

-Supongo que ya no-me reí

-Adiós Sakura, gracias por ser tan comprensiva, ahora tengo que hablar con Naruto

-Adiós, nos vemos-dicho esto se fue corriendo, mientras lo seguía con mi vista, otra persona conocida se fue acercando, entonces comprendí que pasará lo que pasará no podía seguir con esas dudas en mi cabeza, no, ya no.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Sasuke se fue corriendo?-me dijo Ino, esa era la voz que quería escuchar en todo el día

-Es que terminé con Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Pero por qué? Lo siento tanto- me abrazó, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío me hizo feliz por un instante, pero no podía abrazarla, no, sabiendo que tal vez no le gusto, así que me separé

-Lo sabrás el lunes

-Mmm, está bien, ¿quieres despejar tu mente?

Sólo asentí

-¿Te parece una pijamada en mi casa?

Asentí nuevamente, tenía miedo de que por culpa de mi corazón acelerado, dijera cosas sin sentido

-Creo que estás sin habla ¿no? No te preocupes te sentirás mejor está noche te veo de quince minutos en mi casa ¿te parece?

-S-s-s-sí claro-sonreí, está noche sería mi oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que realmente sentía por ella y no la dejaría pasar, aún no sabía cómo iba a expresarle mis sentimientos pero lo haría paso a paso.

* * *

* "Tú piel, oh sí tu piel y huesos; se convierten en algo hermoso, sabes que te amo. Sabes que te amo" Canción: Coldplay - Yellow

** "Y los pájaros están cantando, como si supieran la partitura. Y te amo, te amo, te amo; como nunca antes" Canción: Naya Rivera - Songbird

*** "Nunca pensé que serías tú el que sostuviera mi corazón, pero tu viniste por aquí y me hiciste caer al suelo desde un comienzo. Canción: Christina Perri - Arms


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Jugando con mis sentimientos**

Realmente esta noche por alguna extraña razón me sentía feliz, presentía que ella me diría que sí, y entonces esta sería una noche inolvidable.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y vi a Ino siempre con esa sonrisa tan dulce.

-Sakura, entra, vamos a mi cuarto-me dijo haciéndose a un lado

Entre a su casa, subí las gradas y me dirigí a su cuarto. En estos seis últimos meses habíamos hecho las suficientes pijamadas como para que yo ya conociera su casa entera.

Siempre me había gustado su cuarto, era amplio y se veía elegante. Dejé mi mochila en el asiento de su escritorio y me tiré a la cama de dos plazas. En unos instantes Ino vino.

-Vaya, creo que ya estás de buen humor ¿no? Creo que la pasaremos mejor entonces- se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca a mi boca; eso tenía que contar como una señal de que le gusto ¿no?- Lo siento no te salude bien

-Descuida, está bien-sonreí- y ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues yo creo que primero nos pondremos nuestras pijamas-esbozó una sonrisa

-Ah sí claro

-Bueno, entonces yo primero voy al baño, tú estar alistando tu ropa

-Claro

Muy bien ¿Cómo le diré que me gusta? ¿Debería ser mediante palabras? o ¿tal vez acciones? ¿Se lo diría más tarde? ¿Qué le diré? Eran muchas las preguntas que surgían en mi cabeza, sin embargo estaba feliz

-Muy bien Sakura, eres libre de cambiarte- cuando la vi estaba con un corto negro y una blusa holgada con dos tiros muy delgados. Se veía perfecta, y yo ya me empezaba a ruborizar

-No me puedo cambiar aquí, me da flojera ir hasta el baño-me reí, lo que en realidad quería es que ella me viera

-Vamos no seas floja, el baño está a unos cuantos pasos-caminó hacia a mí y me cogió del brazo, yo me levante y nuevamente nuestros rostros quedaron a unos centímetros; eso tenía que contar como otra señal ¿verdad? Sin embargo ella se alejó y se sentó en la cama

-¿Tienes miedo de verme?-le dije levantado una ceja

-¿Miedo de verte? ¿Sabes? Por mi cámbiate frente mío, pero no creo que haya mucho que ver-me respondió sonriente

-¡Oye!

-Lo siento, lo siento pero la verdad es que no tienes mucha delantera-rió

-Jaja que graciosa-le dije sarcásticamente- no tienes que recordármelo

-Tú empezaste, no yo

-Ok, ok estoy yendo al baño

Al entrar al baño, me di cuenta que debido al aromatizante olía como a rosas, ¿o era mi imaginación? No importaba. Rápidamente me cambié, y me puse mi short negro y una camiseta de un rosa muy suave y holgada. Me vi en el espejo y estaba un poco roja, seguía pensando ¿Cómo le diría?

Al salir del baño, antes de entrar al cuarto, me di cuenta de que el celular de Ino estaba vibrando en su escritorio. Cuando entré, y me senté en la cama, ella se dirigió a contestar.

-Hola, ¿con quién hablo?... Sai, ¿cómo estás?- aunque no quería contar eso, esa era también una pista, una razón por el cual no le podía gustar a Ino

-¿El miércoles? ... ¿En la tarde?… Sí claro que puedo, nos vemos entonces- al finalizar la conversación, ella se puso a dar pequeños brincos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era?

-Era Sai, y me invitó a ¡salir!, ¿puedes creerlo?- lo dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Quién no quisiera salir contigo?-allí estaba otra señal, diciendo, no le gustas a Ino.

-Siempre tan tierna ¿no?, y ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No sé, dime tú, supuestamente me tenías que animar-la felicidad de hace un momento estaba empezando a desaparecer

-Pues, podríamos ver una película…de ¡terror!

-Por mi está bien, siempre y cuando no grites

-Sí, claro, mira quién habla, pero antes acompáñame a hacer algunas pipocas

-Claro, sino se pueden quemar ¿no?-otra vez la alegría volvía a pesar de todo

-Wow, pensé que ibas a estar triste por lo de Sasuke, pero te ves feliz

-Bueno, sí, aún principio estuve triste, pero creo que ya estoy mejor

-Bien entonces vamos-tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta su cocina, preparamos las pipocas y las llevamos a su dormitorio junto con una botella de soda

Hasta ahora todo estaba bien, pronto le diría que me gustaba, tal vez mientras estuviera dando la película, o quizás al final. Me reí, pensaba en el momento, pero no en el contenido, ¿qué le iba a decir? De pronto sentí que algo me había golpeado la cabeza.

-¡Au! ¿Qué sucede?

-Planeta tierra, llamando a Sakura; ¿en qué piensas?-me dijo agarrando una almohada, claramente me había golpeado con eso

-Ah lo siento

-Te perdonó solo porque terminaste con Sasuke-sonrió- Ya voy a poner la película así que alístate, tus pipocas y soda están en la mesita de noche de tu lado

-Claro- me eché en la cama y había una manta en el pie de la cama, tomé eso y me tape- ya está- En pocos minutos le diría, pero aún no sabía porque me sentía tan feliz

-Muy bien, entonces ahora pongo la película y apago la luz y… ¿por qué estás tan sonriente?- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sin querer había estado sonriendo, necesitaba encontrar una excusa

-Ah, bueno, es que yo…- no se me ocurría nada

-Sí…

-Me estaba acordando del día en el que nos conocimos-respondí finalmente

-Ah ese día qué no te levantabas de mí encima-sonrió y empezaba a ruborizarse, eso también tenía que contar con un punto a mi favor ¿verdad?

-Sí, no sé porque se me vino a la mente

-Bueno no importa, veamos la película-se echó a mi lado, y apagó la lámpara que estaba sobre nosotras. Se acurrucó a mi lado y entrelazo su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha, ese también tenía que ser otro punto. La película estaba por empezar pero yo tenía que decirle todo ahora.

-Ino, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?-pausó la película y volvió a encender la luz

-Ino, ¿alguna vez has tenido novio?

-Mmm, no, ya te lo dije- me miraba ahora algo confundida

-Entonces… ¿Te gustan las chicas? Porque a mí tu…..-Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, ella me interrumpió y se sentó de repente

-¡Claro que no Sakura! ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-ahora podía ver algo de enojo en su expresión- ¿Fue Temari? Mejor no me digas no quiero enojarme más, y veamos la película-apagó la luz y reanudo la película-se echó y me dio la espalda.

Sin embargo escuchar esas palabras desgarró mi alma, toda mi felicidad se había ido. Como pude haber sido tan tonta, como para creer que le gustaba, estaba claro que todo era mi imaginación. Pero porque ella me abrazaba, se acercaba tanto, entrelazaba su mano con la mía, es que acaso ¿ella sabía de mis sentimientos y estaba jugando conmigo? Yo ya no podía confesarle hoy mis sentimientos, aunque había aclarado una gran duda. Pero ahora simplemente las palabras no salían, no quería salir, pero tenía que decirle lo que realmente sentía, aunque ya fuera en vano

-Ino, ¿mañana en la mañana puedes salir?

-No, tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá

-¿Al medio día quieres ir a almorzar?

-Tengo que salir con mi padre

-¿Y qué tal en la tarde?

-Iré de paseo, aun pueblo cerca de aquí con mi familia.

-¿En la noche?

-No sé a qué hora vuelva, lo siento

-No hay problema

Todas sus respuestas, negativas. Tal vez otro día no sería capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos. No obstante algo se estaba formando dentro de mí, era una tristeza que nunca había sentido, me dolía el corazón. Sin que me diera cuenta las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos y sin mi consentimiento rodaban a los costados de mi cabeza; luchaba por no inhalar aire y parecer que respiraba con normalidad, aún principio lo estaba haciendo bien, luego se fue complicando más. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lloraba, pero la almohada empezaba a sentirse húmeda de tantas lágrimas.

-Sakura, ¿qué te parece la película?

No podía responderle, no en este estado, así que solo tome aire

-¿Sakura?-encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre nosotras y se sentó-¿Estás llorando Sakura?

-Estaré bien

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No!- apagó el DVD y el televisor- Si es por Sasuke no te preocupes ya pasará- me limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos

-No te preocupes Sakura, eres muy hermosa ¿sí? -otra vez escuchar su voz, esos cumplidos que antes me hacían sonrojar, ahora me causaban dolor-Ya lo superarás-besó suavemente mi frente, pero ¿Por qué lo hacía?-Será mejor que descanses

-Sí- daba pequeños sollozos, y di la vuelta a la almohada para que la humedad no me perjudicará, y me eche dándole la espalda

-Que tengas un buen sueño- se echó e hizo que su brazo rodeaba mi cintura, me hizo estremecer ¿pero por que hacía esto? ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? Quise levantar su brazo de mi cintura, pero cuando mi mano hizo contacto simplemente decidí que por lo menos por esta noche pretendería que realmente todo había ido bien, y que ambas nos amábamos….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Mentiras**

Está mañana me había ido temprano, y me había despedido rápidamente de Ino, pude ver la confusión en su rostro, pero no era capaz de decirle nada. Al llegar a mi casa me había sentado en el sofá de mi sala y lloré hasta que las lágrimas ya no salían. Mis padres me habían visto, pero no me preguntaron nada, tal vez ellos creían que era Sasuke el causante de mi dolor, pero no era así.

Toda la mañana había estado triste, hacía todo lo que me pedían mis padres, sólo para despejar mi mente. Durante el almuerzo se produjo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros. Al terminar de comer me había retirado a mi cuarto, y me senté en mi cama, viendo un punto fijo sin moverme tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado ayer.

De repente sentí unas manos en mis hombros, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hija, esto es por Sasuke ¿verdad? Ustedes… ¿terminaron?-preguntó mi madre diligentemente

-Si terminamos, pero mamá esto no es por Sasuke,… se puede decir que yo me pelee con Ino-le respondí triste

-Ah, lo siento hija, pero todo estará bien con ella ¿no?

-A estas alturas, no lo sé-mis palabras eran ciertas, hace seis meses había sabido reprimir mis sentimientos, pero ahora no iba a ser capaz ni de mirarla a los ojos, tal vez el tiempo me daría la fuerza.

-Sakura, tus ojos ya no están tan hinchados, deberías salir a dar un paseo, tomar aire y pensar-habló mi padre acercándose a nosotras

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que haré-me levanté de la cama, baje las gradas y salí a la calle

Hoy era un buen día, el cielo tenía nubes, pero estas no tapaban el sol, el viento era suave y refrescaba, sin embargo yo no podía ser feliz con eso. Simplemente me puse a caminar sin rumbo, en línea recta, ni siquiera veía por donde iba y chocaba a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Hasta que choque con alguien fuertemente.

-¡Oye! Ve por donde caminas-escuché a una mujer decirme, pero mi mirada seguía en el suelo

-Lo siento-traté de avanzar y evitarla

-¿Sakura? Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es Sakura-levante mi mirada, en todo el planeta, ella era la segunda persona que menos quería ver hoy

-Ah, hola Temari ¿cómo estás?

-Wow, realmente debes estar distraída, como para preguntarme como estoy, sin embargo estoy bien

-Mmm, lo siento

-Y debes estar triste para decirme lo siento-podía ver la confusión en mi cara, y tenía razón, desde que ella me había hecho la vida imposible, en todas nuestras peleas a pesar de que le gritaba muchas cosas, nunca me había disculpado con ella. Bajé nuevamente la mirada.

-Oye, Sakura, se que puede ser un poco hipócrita en este punto, pero ¿te encuentras bien?

Asentí, realmente no quería hablar con ella

-Ah que…bien entonces-hubo un breve silencio-y sabes últimamente me di cuenta que Ino no estaba hablando mucho contigo, ¿se enojaron?

-No es de tu incumbencia-le dije y la mire a sus ojos, no se a donde quería llegar, pero el resultado no me iba a gustar

-Entonces, supongo que ya te enteraste ¿no?

-Enterarme de ¿¡qué!?-me empezaba a enojar

-Pues, de que le gustan las chicas-escuchar esas palabras, simplemente no le podía creer-oh, ¿no te lo dijo?

-No puede ser, tú me estas mintiendo

-Entonces supongo que tampoco sabes que volvió con Hinata ¿verdad?

-¡Mientes! ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que te voy a creer!? ¡Si tú eres la que siempre disipa rumores falsos!

-¡Sobre ti! No sobre Ino-las dos empezábamos a levantar la voz, pero ella tenía razón en estos seis meses nunca había dicho algo de Ino, sólo de mí.

-De todas maneras, no te puedo creer

-No te diste cuenta, en todo este tiempo, eso es impresionante Sakura-esbozó una sonrisa-Tú porque crees que le digo Ino-puerca

-No lo sé, no te agrada supongo

-Hay una historia más que eso, pero supongo que tampoco te lo dijo ¿eh?

-Sabes, no me importa, así que adiós-quería empezar a caminar, pero ella se cruzó en mi camino

-¿Dónde está Ino ahora?

-¡Y esto a ti que te importa!

-Tranquilízate, solo quiero ver si te dijo la verdad

-La verdad de ¿qué?

-Dime, y lo sabrás, respuesta con respuesta-sonrió y levantó una ceja, no confiaba en sus palabras, pero algo me decía que si no le respondía, ella simplemente no me dejaría caminar

-Está de viaje con su familia

-Error, ella está aquí, en este parque-y ahora que me daba cuenta había caminado tanto que sin querer había llegado al parque.

-Oye no se a donde quieres llegar con todas tus mentiras, pero sí no te mueves juró que ya no me contendré y te golpearé, así que por favor si me permites, quiero seguir caminando

-Muy bien, te dejaré caminar, pero si sigues yendo recto, llegarás a la casa de Hinata, las encontrarás en su patio

-Mira, agradezco que quieras, mmm, no sé, ¿ayudar? Pero no confió en ti

-No lo hagas si no quieres, yo sólo sé que te digo la verdad, quería preguntarle algo a Hinata, pero estaba con Ino y…

-Ino, está de viaje, así que ahórrate tus comentarios-la interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchándola

-Si me crees bien, sino… bueno que puedo hacer ¿no? Así que adiós-me dio paso y se fue caminando

Yo también reanude la marcha, enfurecida. Había salido para despejar mi mente, no para llenarla con más preguntas.

-Ella no puede tener razón y se lo demostraré-dije en voz alta y empecé a correr hacia la casa de Hinata, si no las encontraba iría a la casa de Temari, y tendría una conversación muy seria con ella. Ino no podía mentirme ¿verdad? De lo contrario, ayer hubiera sido diferente. Ino estaba de viaje, Ino….

Me detuve rápidamente porque había llegado a la casa de Hinata, y vi una escena que desearía nunca haber visto. Temari no había mentido… en nada. Ino estaba aquí con Hinata, y se estaban besando.

-No, esto no puede ser cierto

Las lágrimas se empezaban a formar nuevamente en mis ojos y rodaban por mi rostro. _¿Tal vez Hinata la besó? No, fue Ino. _Estaba peleando conmigo misma. Quería correr y alejarme de este lugar pero parecía como si mis piernas no obedecieran a mis deseos y quisieran quedarse, tal vez una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que ahora que sabía esto, quizás ahora tendría una oportunidad con ella. _Hinata la beso e Ino no quería, sí esa es la respuesta. _En ese instante se separaron y Hinata se estaba alejando, pero luego Ino corrió tras ella le dio la vuelta, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso. No, no quería creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Yo que pensaba que Ino nunca me mentiría, lo había hecho, pero ¿Por qué? Acaso ¿no tenía confianza en mí? ¿No éramos mejores amigas? No sabía que dolía más, si el hecho de que ella me hubiera mentido, o que la persona a la que besaba no era yo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Confesión de amor**

Había tenido un fin de semana horrible, y al día siguiente volví a clases. Sasuke y Naruto hicieron pública su relación. Aunque todas me miraban y me decían lo siento o simplemente se reían de mí, yo realmente me sentía feliz por ellos, aunque habíamos hecho un trato con Sasuke antes de venir al colegio; que no les hablaría por una semana, solo para que en verdad parezca que estaba triste. Ambos no reímos de aquel absurdo acuerdo, pero comprendió.

Ino también me había dicho que tenía razón para estar triste en su casa, Sasuke me había dejado, pero no por alguien de mi mismo sexo, sino por Naruto. Aunque ella admitió que siempre los quiso ver juntos.

Los primeros días aún podía hablar con Ino, pero nunca hacía contactos con sus ojos. Pasó la semana y yo me alejaba cada vez más de ella, en la siguiente semana solamente le decía hola y tenía que admitirlo me dolía no hablar con ella, pero simplemente no podía decir nada. Hoy solo teníamos clase hasta las diez de la mañana porque el pariente de uno de los profesores había fallecido, pero cordialmente el director nos ordenó que nos quedáramos en el colegio y dispusiéramos de nuestro tiempo. Yo solo quería evitar a Ino y no hablar con ella, y el único lugar donde podía ir y hacer eso…era la biblioteca; así que cuando tocó el timbre, salí rápidamente para ir ahí.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera! ¡Sakura!-gritaba Ino corriendo detrás de mí pero decidí seguir, pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente rápida porque ella me alcanzó y me agarró del hombro dándome la vuelta.

-Oye Sakura, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estas evitando? ¿Por qué ya no me hablas?-me dijo tristemente, pero no podía responderle, aún no, y tampoco podía verla a los ojos porque sentía que lloraría nuevamente.

-No, pasa nada, tengo que estudiar

-¿Para qué? ¿¡El examen del próximo mes!?-me arrepentí de decirle aquella tonta excusa, ella tenía razón, no teníamos exámenes esta semana.

-Sakura, ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Hice algo malo?-quise responderle que me había mentido, pero al decir eso no podría evitar decirle otras cosas muy hirientes. Tenía que respirar profundamente, y pensar mis palabras antes de decirlas, sin embargo era mejor no decir nada, así que me di la vuelta y di unos cuantos pasos.

-Sakura -me detuve

-No

-Sakura, por favor…háblame- me di la vuelta, quería que escuchara bien mis palabras

-¡No!-le grite

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo no!, ¿sí?- ya no estaba razonando muy bien, y empezaba a alterarme, mi corazón también se aceleraba

-Sakura…por favor…mírame-alce mi mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos azules-mírame y respóndeme nuevamente ¿Por qué?…por favor, me duele que estemos así-pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero ya no podía contener todo lo que guardaba en mi interior, así que le respondí

-¿¡Qué puedes saber tú de dolor!?

-Sakura, ¿de qué hablas?

-Habló de que TÚ me mentiste, ¡en todo!-aunque no quería, empezaba a elevar la voz y muy bien sabía que Ino no se quedaría atrás

-¡Así, pues dime! ¿¡En qué!?

-¡En que te gustan las chicas!

-¿¡Qué!?-su expresión era de sorpresa ahora-¿D-de cómo lo sabes?

-¿Por qué me mentiste esa noche?

-¡Porque tenía miedo! De que reaccionarás como lo haces ahora, ¡sabía que reaccionarías así!

-¡Yo nunca en mi vida hubiera reaccionado así Ino! ¡Si tan sólo me lo hubieras dicho!... Todo sería diferente

-¡Sí, tienes razón, tú nunca hubieras reaccionado así!, pero tenía mucho miedo, no quería que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras… no quería perderte, reconozco que fue un error el no decirte la verdad, y lo siento, en serio lo siento-sus palabras parecían sinceras, y la comprendía, yo también había pensado en decirle que Sasuke realmente no me gustaba, y que me gustaba ella, pero tenía miedo, tal vez el mismo miedo que ella sintió esa noche.

-Pero, dime ¿de cómo supiste la verdad?

-Temari me lo dijo, ese día que supuestamente estabas de viaje

-¿¡Temari!?

-Sí, y pensándolo bien creo que iré a agradecerle

-¿Agradecerle? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Por qué ella me dio algo que tu no… ¡respuestas!

-¿¡De qué hablas!?

-¡Oh vamos!, ella me dijo que tu no estabas de viaje, que estabas con Hinata, aún principio no le creí, pero fui a su casa, y adivina qué, se estaban besando

-¡Eso no es así!

-¡NO MIENTAS! ¡YO LAS VI!

-¡SI NO ME CREES BIEN! ... pero respóndeme algo ¿¡Por qué te molesta tanto!?

-¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS INO! ¡Me gustas!… Te amo-le respondí finalmente y podía ver en su rostro mucho asombro, las lágrimas se empezaban a formar otra vez, pero no podía dejar que me viera llorar así que corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Mientras corría, las lágrimas en mis ojos no me dejaban ver correctamente así que me choque con un chico que derramó su soda sobre mi deportivo, le dije lo siento y seguí corriendo, en mi mochila tenía un short y una polera extra, así que me cambiaría. Cuando entré al baño del tercer piso, todas las chicas que se encontraban allí me vieron. No tenía tiempo para explicar a mis compañeras, porque lloraba, ni porque tenía la ropa húmeda, y lo más importante no tenía tiempo para esperar entrar a un baño y cambiarme, así que salí de ahí. Aunque odiaba la idea, el único baño que estaría libre de toda persona, era el baño de la subplanta, donde muchas veces nos habíamos reunido Ino y yo.

Bajé velozmente, las gradas y en unos minutos ya estaba en la subplanta, esperaba que Ino no se encontrara ahí. Entré de golpe y no la vi, entre rápido al primer baño que vi, baje la tapa del inodoro y me senté. Cerré la puerta con el pestillo y me cambie de polera, y me puse un short.

Esta habitación estaba tan llena de recuerdos, que no pude evitar llorar con más intensidad, así que subí mis piernas al retrete y las abrace con fuerza mientras hundía la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Por fin le había confesado mis sentimientos a Ino, aunque no de la forma que quería, pero por lo menos ya los sabía. A pesar de todo me sentía un poco feliz, tal vez necesitaba dejar de llorar, calmarme para luego hablar con ella nuevamente.

Pasado unos diez minutos, ya había dejado de llorar pero sentía los ojos muy hinchados. Levante un poco la cabeza y me di cuenta de que ya respiraba con normalidad.

-Me pregunto, ¿Cómo será la cosa entre nosotras dos ahora?-hablé en voz alta,

Aún faltaba dos horas para ir a mi casa, así que me quedaría aquí a esperar que ya fuera hora.

-¿Qué hago hasta entonces?... Ya sé escuchare música, o ¿mejor no?-recordé aquella tarde en que solo tocaron canciones que me hacían recuerdo a Ino , me reí por un instante, ¿qué me depararía el destino?

Así que saque mi celular, y vi que tenía tres mensajes de Ino, cada uno pidiendo que nos encontremos para hablar. No le respondí, tenía que calmarme un poco más. No obstante antes de que encendiera la radio, escuche que la puerta principal se abrió fuertemente.

-¡Au!, me lastimas el brazo, ¡suéltame!- esa era… ¿la voz de Temari?, ¿quién la había traído?

-Muy bien, aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente, sin que nadie nos escuche- y esa era la voz de Ino

-Hablar ¿de qué? Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

No quería escuchar su conversación, pero tampoco podía salir del baño, no me quedaba más remedio que esperar sentada a que terminaran de hablar; sin embargo tenía un presentimiento de que todo lo que iba escuchar de alguna forma cambiaria todo.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10: Si tan solo supieras…_**

_Ino's POV_

-Muy bien, aquí podremos hablar tranquilamente, sin que nadie nos escuche- le dije a Temari. Esperaba que Sakura no apareciera por aquí, por lo menos hasta que supiera que le había dicho Temari.

-Hablar ¿de qué? Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-la vi analizando el lugar-¿y dónde me trajiste? ¿Este baño siempre existió?

-Sí, solo que está fuera de servicio-le mentí, la realidad es que no quería que pasara por aquí nunca más

-Oye me duele el brazo

-Lo siento, pero si te lo hubiera dicho amablemente nunca hubieras venido- vi su brazo y mi mano aún estaba marcada ahí, pero no la sujete tan fuerte como para causarle un hematoma

-Ya verás, vendrán a buscarme

-Así, ¿quién?

-¡Pues, Shikamaru!

-Dudo que el venga estando enfermo en su casa

-Entonces Ten Ten

-Vamos, ¿tú crees eso? Tenemos dos horas de tiempo libre, si tú desapareciste, ¿cómo crees que pase su tiempo? ¿Buscándote o estando con Neji?-sonreí triunfante al ver el rostro de Temari, ella había abierto la boca pero ninguna palabra salió.

-Entonces vendrá Hinata

-Ella ya no te habla ahora, ¿en serio crees que estará buscándote?

-¿Sabes? Odio admitirlo pero tú ganas, te felicito- sonrió dando pequeños aplausos.

-Ahora dime, ¿¡qué le dijiste a Sakura!?- tenía que enterarme de que le había dicho

-La verdad, por supuesto

-Muy bien, entonces ¿cuál es tu versión de verdad?

-Que te gustan las chicas, claro ¿o es que eso es mentira?

-No, eso no es mentira, ¡pero tú no tenías ningún derecho para decírselo!, yo se lo iba a decir…

-¿Sí? ¿¡Cuándo!?-me interrumpió

-Cuando reuniera el suficiente valor

-Ah, entonces… no sé de que te enojas, sólo adelante el proceso ¿no?-me sonrió- además creo que le mentiste o ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?-ella realmente me empezaba a enojar.

-Vamos, sólo admítelo, le mentiste. Cuando le dije que te gustaban las chicas, simplemente se negó a creerme, y luego le dije que no estabas de viaje, y que estabas en la casa de Hinata ¿Eso también es una mentira?

-Pues sí, ¡yo en realidad estaba de viaje! Pero tú me llamaste toda afligida diciendo que habías ido a la casa de Hinata a preguntarle algo, sin embargo cuando la encontraste ella se estaba comportando de manera extraña y estaba llorando, pero que no quería que le dijeras a sus padres. Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una trampa, pero en ese momento creí que no estabas mintiendo y le pedí permiso a mi papá para que me dejara ir, él me comprendió y me trajo hasta la casa de Hinata, y luego volvió.

-Tal vez, exagere un poco

-¿¡Un poco!?-ahora me arrepentía de haber caído en su mentira, pero ya era tarde para eso, solo me quedaba hablar con Sakura y decirle que eso no paso, tenía la esperanza de que me creyera

-Luego de haberle dicho eso a Sakura, ella fue inmediatamente a la casa de Hinata, creo que quería comprobar que sí habían vuelto, así que la seguí.

-Espera… ¿¡Qué volvimos!? Yo estuve con ella hace dos años, fue muy bonito en su entonces, ¡pero nunca volvimos!

-¿En serio? Entonces creo que le mentí en eso-ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisa- Pero la hubieras visto llorar por ti. Me daba pena, pobre Sakura. Supongo que le gustas ¿no?

-¿Estaba llorando?-si antes me había sentido mal por no haberme dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Sakura, ahora me sentía peor.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Y sí, estaba llorando, pobrecita ¿no crees? Las vio besándose-baje la mirada al piso, hasta ahora no podía creer que ella me hubiera visto. Ahora todo su enfado y su manera de evitarme empezaba a tener sentido.

-No nos estábamos besando, sino que tu…

-¿No? ¿Entonces que estaban haciendo? ¿Se acercaban mucho, y hacían contacto con sus labios para saber si sentía bien?

-¡Tú la drogaste! ¿¡Verdad!?-ahora me sentía enojada, y la mire directamente a los ojos, ella simplemente sonrío eso me bastaba para saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas

-Si en algo no mentiste, fue cuando dijiste que Hinata estaba actuando extraño, cuando llegué ella estaba parada en su patio, le pregunte por ti y me dijo que habías ido a la farmacia, pero sin que me diera cuenta me abrazo y me besó, yo nunca le correspondí el beso, pero tampoco pude separarme de ella, simplemente no me soltaba. Una vez que me soltó y se separó le pregunte porque había hecho eso y me dijo que quería un último beso. Sinceramente esa no era la Hinata que conocía, ella es más tímida, ella no podría jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, pero luego se fue sin más que decir. Sin embargo yo había notado algo raro en sus ojos así que me acerqué a ella y le di la vuelta, agarré su rostro entre mis manos para ver que en realidad sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, pero creo que también fue un error, porque ella me besó nuevamente- ahora baje la mirada, no me sentía muy orgullosa por lo que iba a decir- y si lo admito esa vez si le correspondí el beso, pero rápidamente me separé sabía que estaba mal, pero ella se seguía acercando, aunque ya no quería besarla, pero no podía irme y dejarla sola, no en ese estado. Y si Sakura vio eso…-_no podría perdonármelo_ pensé. Aún escuchaba en mi mente decirme aquellas palabras, las más hermosas que había escuchado…te amo…pero yo lo había arruinado todo.

Hubo un breve silencio antes de que volviera hablar.

-Cuando la lleve hasta su cuarto, ella se durmió rápidamente. Volví a la noche para ver como se encontraba y ella no recordaba nada, tuve que decirle todo y me pidió disculpas, yo también lo hice, no habíamos hecho lo correcto- alce mi vista para mirarla nuevamente- Así que respóndeme, ¿¡por qué la drogaste!? ¿¡Qué intentabas!?

-Les regale un último beso a ambas, deberían agradecérmelo

-¡Dime la verdad!

-Ok, la verdad es que intentaba hacerte quedar mal con su familia ¿de acuerdo? Yo llamaría a sus padres y les diría que la drogaste, pero ver llorar a Sakura… creo que fue mejor.

-¿¡Por qué me odias!? Éramos tan buenas amigas, y de un día para otro me trataste como si fuera basura, y me empezaste a llamar Ino-puerca. ¡No sabes cuánto me dolió!

- ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo creer que seas la persona más ciega en este planeta!

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?

-¡Nunca te das cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas que te quieren! ¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!

-¿¡Te refieres a Sakura!?

-¡No! ¡Ella me importa ahora!

-¿¡Entonces!?

-Hmp, realmente la persona ¡MÁS CIEGA!

-¡Dime! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME ODIAS!?

-¿¡EN SERIO QUIERES SABER!?

-¡SÍ! ¡De que otra…!-pero antes de que pudiera continuar, me quedé paralizada, Temari me estaba besando, así que rápidamente me separé de ella.

-Ino, realmente eres la persona más ciega que conozco, nunca te diste cuenta de los sentimientos que tuve por ti- Aún seguía sin poder reaccionar bien, pero al ver sus ojos, noté que estaba diciendo la verdad- Cuando dijiste que te gustaba Hinata, en un principio pensé que solo tendría que esforzarme más para conquistarte, pero la noche en que te diría todo, tu llegaste y me dijiste que ahora ella era tu novia. En ese momento algo se formo en mí, ¿sabes? Del amor al odio hay un solo pasó y creo que ese día yo di muchos. Luego el odio se me fue pasando, y pensaba pedirte perdón, pero nunca tuve las agallas así que preferí seguir odiándote. Y este año realmente lo iba a hacer, pero vi que aún te sentías triste por Hinata, pero no importaba yo te lo iba a decir, sin embargo luego vi como mirabas a Sakura cuando su mirada no se dirigía a ti, y otra vez mis malos recuerdos volvieron y ya no te odie solo a ti sino a ella. Ahora me doy cuenta de que odiarte no es la solución, solo me deprimo más…. Así que te pido perdón.

-Temari, yo…

-No tienes que perdonarme si no quieres-me interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando- te he tratado mal, y he hecho de la vida de Sakura un infierno, pero no pude evitarlo, me sentía tan enojada, pero ahora creo que me siento liberada. Aunque tarde ya sabes los sentimientos que tuve por ti.

Abrí la boca, quería decir muchas cosas, pero no salía ninguna palabra. Las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos, y empezaban a caer. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Primero había sido Temari y ahora Sakura.

-Temari, yo soy la que debería pedir perdón, yo te lastime sin darme cuenta, como también lo hice con Sakura- le dije tristemente, y noté que ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos- yo sí te perdono, pero si tú me sigues odiando tienes una buena razón.

-No ya no la tengo, te bese sí, pero también me di cuenta de que ya no te quiero de esa manera. Amo a Shikamaru, aún estaba dudando sí lo hacía, pero gracias a ti me di cuenta de que sí lo hago, y gracias a ti creo que también estoy madurando-se rió limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Trata de enmendar las cosas con Sakura, primero le mentiste y luego te vio besando a Hinata, eso hasta mi me dolería. Yo tampoco ayude, pero inténtalo, ustedes harían una bonita pareja- sonrió y salió del baño

Yo me apoye en la pared cerca a la puerta y resbale hasta tocar el suelo. ¿Cómo no había podido ver los sentimientos de Temari? ¿Y peor aún, como no había sido capaz de darme cuenta de los de Sakura? Esa noche en mi casa ¿había llorado por mí?

-Soy un mounstro-hablé en voz alta mientras mi llanto se intensificaba, las palabras de Sakura, aún estaban en mi cabeza…me gustas Ino…te amo…

-Sakura… si tan sólo supieras que yo también te amo- le dije al vacio

Puse las manos a mi cabeza y lloraba. Había arruinado mi amistad con Sakura, y no solo eso también la oportunidad de estar con ella como algo más que amigas.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: ¡Hola! ¿como están? No puedo creer que ya haya pasado el capítulo 10 jeje :P y yo que ni lo pensaba o.O. Pero bueno espero que les este gustando la historia y respecto a los reviews

Aoi-Hatake.n.26: Gracias a ti, pude saber que la historia no estaba yendo tan mal, jajaj y no estoy jugando con tus emociones :P

Hikari Yamanaka: Tu adivinaste mas o menos como iba a pasar el capitulo 10, creo que pensamos lo mismo en ese jaja

Konami izumi: Que bien que estés siguiendo la historia, espero que te este gustando ;)

Y a todos los que también estén leyendo este fanfic, espero que les guste :D

Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

P.D.: Ayer fue mi cumpleaños, jejeje espero que les guste el capítulo, y no traten de matarme al final por favor, jajaj ya comprenderán porque. :P

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Lo podemos intentar**

_Sakura's POV_

Había escuchado todo, y aún así no lo podía creer. A cada palabra que decían, todo cambiaba drásticamente, si yo no hubiera estado aquí escondida e Ino me decía todo lo que había pasado…tal vez nunca le hubiera creído.

Pero aquí estaba con un remolino de emociones, sintiendo felicidad, tristeza, asombro, decepción, miedo, como también valor. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, ¿debía salir de este baño y hablar con Ino? o ¿esperar a que ella se fuera para irme? Sin embargo esas dudas se fueron cuando de su boca salieron un te amo. Ella también me había correspondido pero tenía miedo, alguien tenía que arriesgarse y ninguna de las dos lo hizo por eso nos hacíamos daño mutuamente, pero ahora alguien tenía que hablar con la otra en este momento… y yo ya no me acobardaría.

Así que baje las piernas del retrete esperando que Ino las viera, y así fue.

-¿Quién está ahí?- no le respondí, no sabía que decir- ¿Sakura eres tú?- tampoco le respondí, solo abrí la puerta, aunque todavía no la veía- Si no eres, Sakura, ¿quién eres?

-Sí, soy Sakura- le respondí finalmente, y deje que me viera; podía ver que otra vez se ponía a llorar y no pude evitar que las lágrimas también salieran de mis ojos, verla así me desgarraba el alma, esa sonrisa dulce se había esfumado, sus ojos hermosos debido al llanto y sufrimiento no expresaban más que depresión. Así que rápidamente me arrodille, quedando de esa manera frente a ella.

-¿Escuchaste todo?-me dijo Ino, mirando al piso.

-Claro que no, me puse audífonos

-¿Qué?-ahora me miraba a los ojos

-Estoy bromeando, tranquila

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el principio

-Sakura, yo…-no quería que siguiera triste así que la interrumpí.

-Ino, te amo- las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero esta vez eran de felicidad

-Yo también te amo Sakura- me miró a los ojos- pero lamento haberte mentido y…

-Ya no importa, me basta con saber que me correspondes para ser feliz- la interrumpí nuevamente, limpiaba con cuidado sus lágrimas con mis manos- Sí, me mentiste pero ya todo se aclaro, ¿de acuerdo? Solo deja de llorar, me pone triste verte así

-Te amo, y te hago sentir triste, que deprimente ¿no?-esbozó una sonrisa, limpiándose ella también las lágrimas.

-Sí, no cabe duda eres deprimente, por algo te deben decir Ino-puerca ¿no?-le dije sonriente, me limpie las lágrimas, no quería que eso también la deprimiera

-Cállate, frentona-se rió.

Cuanto había extrañado esto, ser su amiga, hablar con ella, hacer bromas y reír. También habíamos compartido lágrimas, pero nunca fue tan serio como esto. Así que sólo me quedaba una duda en la cabeza, y no la dejaría guardada.

-¿Desde cuándo?-le pregunté

-Desde cuándo ¿qué?-me respondió confundida

-¿Desde cuándo sentiste que te enamoraste de mí?

-Pues desde la primera vez que te vi, sentí una atracción por ti, no lo voy a negar

-Hay que curioso, yo también sentí lo mismo ese día-sonreí

-Algo así como, ¿amor a primera vista?

-Yo más bien diría amor a primer choque-ambos reímos, y ya habíamos dejado de llorar. Así que me paré y le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo y también se paró. Otra vez nuestros rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros, pero esta vez yo me aleje, no quería apresurar nada hasta que habláramos un poco más.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?- me preguntó, analizando el lugar

-Sí, claro, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Me hiciste una pregunta

-En realidad fueron muchas más-sonreí, claro que recordaba ese día, desde ese día se habían formado las dudas en mi cabeza

-Bueno sí, pero la mayoría ya obtuvo su respuesta con la conversación que escuchaste ¿no?

-Eso es cierto

-Tú me preguntaste, porque te estaba evitando y yo…

-Me respondiste que tenías miedo-complete su frase- y ahora que me haces recuerdo, ¿a que le tenías miedo?

-A enamorarme de ti, por supuesto-sonrió y me tomo de las manos. No podía negarlo, sentir su piel en contacto con la mía, también había extrañado eso. Cerré los ojos por un instante, y sonreí, realmente la había extrañado en todo sentido.

-¿Una pregunta?-le dije a Ino, abriendo los ojos nuevamente

-Por supuesto

-¿Por qué no me confesaste tus sentimientos? Después claro, cuando ya éramos amigas

-Porque, tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras

-¿Y nunca te imaginaste que pasaría si los hacía?

-Sí, lo hice varias veces, créeme, pero aún así ¿tú por qué no lo hiciste?

-¿Qué yo no lo hice? Yo intenté decírtelo, el día que termine con Sasuke pero…-me calle, no quería que Ino me preguntara por quien estaba llorando.

-Ah, respecto a ese día, ¿por quién llorabas esa noche?-mi miedo se había hecho realidad

-Ah, bueno, yo, verás-no quería decirle, quería cambiarle de tema, pero, ¿qué le podría decir? ¿Y te gusta este baño? Era lo único que se me ocurría y no era muy ingenioso.

-¿Fue por mí?- no le respondí- Sakura, dime por favor

-Sí

-Entonces te hice llorar desde más antes

-Oye ya no te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora estamos, aquí… juntas-le sonreí, mis palabas eran ciertas, si eso nunca hubiera ocurrido entonces Ino tal vez no hubiera podido responderme algunas preguntas; sin embargo ya no había nada que preguntar, por lo menos de mi parte.

-En eso tienes razón-me devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Sabes que recuerdo también de la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?

-¿Qué?

-Esto…-y sin más que decir me empezó a hacer cosquillas, por instinto me alejaba de ella, y riéndome le decía que no me tocara. Hasta que mi espalda tocó la pared, entonces supe que estaba acorralada, ¿esa había sido siempre su intención?

-¿Sabes, Sakura?… yo no haré nada que tu no quieras

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté confundida

-A que…-tomó aire y vi que se empezaba a sonrojar, eso me hizo sentir muy feliz- a que, si quieres ser m-m-mi chica, no, novia, o ¿pareja? No sé cómo decirlo-su mirada se dirigió al piso

No me importaba mucho el cómo se refería a mí, pero lo había preguntado y me sentía feliz por ello, ahora no solo era yo la que reunió el valor para decir las cosas, si no que ella también lo había hecho

-¿Qué dices Sakura?- me preguntó viéndome a los ojos

-No

-¿Q-Qué?

-No- le respondí nuevamente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No…no lo dudes Ino, claro que sí quiero-le respondí sonriente, aunque tal vez había sido un poco mala.

-Oye, me hiciste asustar- me dijo, aún podía ver su expresión de susto

-Pero, después de que te dije que te amo, era obvio que yo quiero intentar esto, así que lo vamos a intentar-me reí

-Entonces, supongo que puedo hacer esto- y rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura, me estremecí; nunca había estado tan cerca de ella- ¿o no puedo?

No le respondí, me limite a sonreír. Una vez más nuestros rostros se encontraban a unos centímetros, pero ya no tenía que me preguntarme si estaría bien si la besaba o no, así que la besaría, de ese modo me fui acercando lentamente. No podría decir que es lo que sentiría al sentir sus labios, esos labios que siempre me habían parecido tan deseables; sólo estaba segura de una cosa, iba a estar feliz.


	12. Final Chapter

Lo siento por haber tardado tanto en subir el último capítulo, pero tuve un accidente y me fracturé la pierna -.- Pero bueno eso no importa lo importante, es que aquí les traigo este capítulo, así que cualquier sugerencia, queja, me lo dicen por favor eso me ayudara mucho para posteriores fics. Si gustan pueden escribirme un mensaje, no hay lío. Sin embargo por ahora no escribiré nada, no hasta que me recuperé parcialmente (tal vez la próxima semana); pero ya tengo dos historias en mente así que sin más que decir espero que les guste. :D

* * *

**Capítulo final: Amor**

Al día siguiente estaba tan feliz pero también un poco apenada, después de todo nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, sin embargo había sido en un baño. Así que me prometí que cada vez que cumpliéramos un mes más, ese día siempre sería algo especial.

Cuando les dije a mis padres que me había arreglado con Ino, simplemente sonrieron y me desearon lo mejor. Yo no esperaba esa reacción de ellos, pensaba que se enojarían, o que me botarían de la casa, tal vez nos mudaríamos nuevamente, pero nada de eso sucedió. Les pregunté el por qué de tan buena actitud, y su respuesta me sorprendió aún más; me dijeron que ya lo sospechaban. ¿Es que era tan obvia?

Luego hicimos pública nuestra relación en el colegio, pero ahí fue un poco más duro. Algunas personas nos molestaban, y hacían bromas de mal gusto; incluso llegué a extrañar que la que me hiciera la vida imposible fuera Temari, por lo menos ya sabía cómo lidiar con ella; no obstante esto era nuevo para mí. Sin embargo no estuvimos solas, Sasuke y Naruto nos apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron, y Temari también lo hizo, tal vez no les gritaba ni reclamaba nada, de hecho no decía nada, pero cuando escuchaba algún comentario acerca de nosotras, ella simplemente les daba esa mirada asesina y ellos se callaban. Hinata también nos ayudaba, a su modo claro, pero como era muy tímida casi no se le escuchaba, a pesar de eso estaba muy agradecida de que nos apoyara.

Este domingo cumpliríamos seis meses, ya era medio año de lo que estábamos juntas y me parecía mucho tiempo, no pensé que iba a llegar hasta este punto. Sin embargo que iba a hacer ese día, los anteriores meses le había dado peluches, tarjetas, chocolates, habíamos ido a pasear. Ella también me había dado lindos regalos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pensaba en lo que podía hacer, mientras esperaba el toque del timbre para irme a casa. Cuando finalmente sonó, aliste mis cosas y salí al pasillo a esperar a Ino.

-Hey, ¿no te pareció medio aburrida la clase?- habló Ino sonriente

-Solo un poco- le devolví la sonrisa

-Entonces vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa y luego yo me voy a la mía

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú papá no te vendrá a recoger?

-Mi auto se descompuso, y me pidió que me fuera contigo…que sufrimiento ¿no?-me miró y sonrió

-¡Oye!- eso fue lo único que le pude responder. En ese instante recordé el día que le conté como habían reaccionado mis padres ante la idea de que estaba con Ino. Ella se había alegrado tanto por mí, entonces yo le pregunté cómo reaccionaron sus padres. Me respondió que ahora bien. ¿Ahora? Ese momento no pude comprender y le pregunté a qué se refería; entonces me confesó que cuando se arregló con Hinata, sus padres no lo habían tomado muy bien, y que en ese entonces no le hablaban mucho, pero cuando lo hubieron aceptado, ella ya había terminado con Hinata.

Sentí un pequeño empujón, en mi lado izquierdo

-Sakura, ¿me estas escuchando?- me dijo Ino un poco seria

-¿Qué? Lo siento pero no te escuché

-¿En qué piensas?

-Bueno me recordé del día en que me contaste que tus padres no reaccionaron muy bien

-Ah, pero bueno no te preocupes, ellos están muy felices de que este contigo

-¿Qué?- dije un poco sorprendida

-Sí, dicen que tal vez eres muy buena influencia, ¿quién iba a decir no?

-¿Una buena influencia?- la miré a los ojos

-Sí, dicen que nunca me habían visto tan feliz, y no es como si antes no lo hubiera sido, pero ahora tengo una razón más para serlo ¿no?- me miró a los ojos y sonrió, y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, así que desvié mi mirada

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer el domingo?- me preguntó

-¿El domingo?

-Sí, sabes qué día es ¿verdad?

-El día que tenemos que hacer la tarea de matemáticas-sonreí

-¿Qué?

-Estoy jugando, no te enojes- me reí, aún no sabía que iba a hacer- Claro que sé qué día es, cumplimos seis meses

-Estaba pensando que tal vez po…- pero antes de que continuará hablando le interrumpí gentilmente

-Yo ya lo tengo todo planeado-mentí, aunque pronto ya no sería una mentira.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, así que el domingo vendrás a mi casa, y ya verás

-De acuerdo- dijo con recelo- Oye creo que ahora caminamos más rápido de lo normal, ¿no crees? Llegamos rápido- Ella tenía razón, ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Bueno, supongo que yo ya me tengo que ir- se acercó e intentó darme un beso, pero yo me aleje

-Lo siento, pero no puedes besarme-le dije viendo la confusión en su rostro, tal vez esto me ayudaría a planificar todo, pero me parecía una idea de la cual me arrepentiría

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Hasta el domingo, cuando todo salga bien, recién podrás darme un beso

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No me puedes hacer esto!

-Lo siento pero tendrás que aguantarte hasta el domingo- me reí, definitivamente en el transcurso de la semana me arrepentiría de esta espontánea decisión

-Ok, pero el domingo te doy un beso-sonrió, y se dio la vuelta y reanudó la marcha para ir a su casa

Entré a mi casa, y cerré la puerta, ahora tenía mucho que pensar de que iba a hacer ese día.

Los días de la semana fueron pasando y llegó el sábado como si nada, pero yo ya tenía una idea de lo que haría, iba a hacer un picnic en el parque en un lugar alejado dónde se viera el atardecer. Era perfecto, cuando había encontrado ese lugar me sentía tan feliz. Parte de mi regalo iba a ser el picnic, y hoy había comprado todo lo necesario para mañana. Le había mandado un mensaje a Ino diciendo que venga a las tres de la tarde, entonces yo le daría una manilla, y la llevaría al parque.

-Nada puede salir mal-le dije al vacio, mientras estaba recostada en mi cama. Me invadía un cálido sentimiento, que no podía describir que era. Estaba feliz, mañana con suerte todo iba a salir bien, y el no recibir un beso de Ino, valdría la pena. Lentamente sentí dormirme por el cansancio de ir a comprar las cosas esta mañana. Así que sin querer me dormí.

Al día siguiente, hacía frió y no quería salir de mi cama, estaba escuchando algo a la lejanía, poco a poco el sonido se fue aclarando y escuche que estaba lloviendo…..

-¿¡Qué!?- me levante rápidamente de la cama, y me dirigí a la ventana, cuando recorrí la cortina, me encontré con un cielo nuboso grisáceo, y con una lluvia torrencial.

-Ni queriendo voy a ver un atardecer hoy-dije apoyando mi frente en el frío vidrio- ¿Qué haré ahora? La única opción que me quedaba era cocinar para Ino, y que ella viniera a mi casa a cenar. Así que me cambié de ropa, y salí a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, pollo al horno. Ino me había dicho que le gustaba ese plato, y yo con gusto se lo haría aunque significaba un par de cosas más para comprar como velas, tal vez unas cuantas rosas…

-¿Y cuándo me volví tan cursi?-hablé en voz alta, y sonreí. Ese instante le mande un mensaje a Ino diciéndole del cambió de planes, y a la hora que tendría que venir.

Una vez que hube comprado todo, me fui a mi casa.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo para almorzar-dijo amablemente mi madre, mientras servía nuestros platos y yo ponía algunas cosas en el refrigerador

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer hoy?-me preguntó mi padre

-Es una sorpresa papá-sonreí

-Oh, comprendo, bueno tienes toda la tarde para preparar tu sorpresa. Tú madre y yo saldremos y volveremos a la noche, ¿a qué hora vendrá ella?

-Yo creo que vendrá a las siete o algo así-le respondí

-Muy bien nosotros volveremos a las ocho o tal vez más antes-dijo mi madre, trayendo los platos

Terminamos de almorzar, ellos se fueron, y yo me quedé. Limpié mi cuarto, la sala de estar y luego la cocina. Faltaba tres horas para las siete. Empecé a preparar el plato y me había tomado mucho tiempo, pero ya estaba listo, solo faltaba ponerlo al horno, y mientras se estuviera cociendo yo adornaría la sala, quizás en mi cuarto pondría una mesa y lo adornaría allí. Sin embargo había un inconveniente, cuando quise encender el horno este no encendía. Inmediatamente subí a mi cuarto y le llame a mi madre de mi celular.

-Mamá, ¿por qué enciende el horno?-le pregunte en un tono de angustia.

-_Eso es porque el horno está mal, todo lo demás está bien ¿acaso no te lo dijo tu padre?-_me respondió, pero eso ya era suficiente para saber que tal vez esta noche no sería como me lo imaginaba.

-Gracias mamá, adiós-le respondí y le colgué

Faltaba menos de una hora y yo ya me había resignado. Nada estaba saliendo bien. En ese instante me llegó un mensaje de Ino diciendo que llegaría de diez minutos, porque si salía más tarde ella ya no podría salir. Le respondí que sí podía. En esos diez minutos adorne rápidamente mi cuarto aunque ya no le veía mucho sentido.

En ese instante el timbre sonó, y le abrí la puerta y le dije que pasará a mi cuarto.

-Oye, Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó, aunque no quería responderle, tenía que hacerlo.

-Es que te dije que tenía todo preparado y ahora no tengo nada-le respondí bajando la mirada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo iba a llevarte al parque pero sigue lloviendo, y luego cocinaría para ti pero mi horno está mal

-¿Ibas a hacer eso por mí?

-Sí- le respondí sonrojándome

-No te preocupes, con pasar este día contigo soy feliz-me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso y se dio la vuelta- pero si quieres me voy y…

-¿Irte? Yo no quiero que te vayas-le dije rodeando mis brazos a su cintura

-¿Entonces?

-No quería decir esto, pero ¿quieres ver alguna película?-la vi asentir-Entonces échate en la cama-me dispuse a poner la película, y me eche a su lado. Pero no podía contenerme, quería sentir sus labios nuevamente. Así que le di un beso en los labios y luego me dirigí a su cuello.

-¿No quieres ver la película?-me preguntó sonriente

-Pensé que no la querías ver, pero bueno, tus deseos son ordenes-me reí, me eche y le di la espalda. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella me dio la vuelta y se puso en mí encima.

-Ok, tal vez no quiera verla-sonrió

Ino se acerco, y yo puse mi mano detrás de su cabeza, y nos fundimos en un beso. Nuestras bocas estaban abiertas y pude sentir su suave lengua. Bajé poco a poco mi mano dirigiéndome hacía su espalda baja. Ino metió su mano debajo de mi polera, y suavemente presionaba sus dedos en mi abdomen, me estremecí pero luego me relaje. Ella ahora estaba besando mi cuello, y abrí los ojos para ver que alrededor de mi cuarto estaban las velas, después de todo, las velas servirían. Yo también le subí levemente la polera a Ino para sentir su cálido cuerpo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiéramos continuar escuché algo en el piso de abajo.

-¡Hija ya llegamos!-eran mis padres, por un momento deseé que hubieran llegado más tarde.

-Bueno creo que el destino no quiere que este día salga bien-dije tristemente

-Vamos, no te preocupes- lo dijo levantándose de mi encima, y echándose a mi lado

-Pero es que yo quería que todo fuera romántico, y lindo

-¿Sabes?, ya habrá otras oportunidades

-Pero ya no será de seis meses

-Sí, tienes razón serán de siete-me dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado y entrelazaba su mano con la mía. De alguna manera eso me hizo sentir mejor, y ahí estaba otra vez invadiéndome aquel cálido sentimiento, hasta ahora no sabía lo que era, pero finalmente las dudas se habían disipado, lo que sentía era amor. Ella tenía razón habría otras oportunidades, pero después de lo que estaba pasando hace un momento, yo no esperaría hasta el otro mes, el próximo fin de semana iba a hacer lo que hoy hubiera hecho, entonces solo me sentiría feliz y tal vez la haría feliz a ella también.

-No puedo esperar hasta el próximo mes-le dije sonriente

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el próximo fin de semana, saldrás conmigo…-_y serás mía_ pensé. No le podía decir eso, no quería sonar desesperada, ni una pervertida. Ahora quería besarla simplemente, pero no podía mis padres estaban aquí. Así que me contendría aunque eso estaba difícil, sabiendo que la mujer más hermosa que había conocido estaba a mi lado y era mi novia.

FIN


End file.
